Harry Potter and the Stardust Cave
by Princess Mora
Summary: It's Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, and there's a very interesting new student in Gryffindor. However, Voldemort is rising. Will the brave Gryffindors be able to stop him?
1. The New Begining

Hello Everyone! This is my first fan-fic, and I'm kind of proud of it. I know it's been posted for a while, but I hope you will finish the story (as soon as I finish it and get it posted).   
  
  
The New Beginning  
  
Mora Airs sat on the window sill, looking over Diagon Alley, and the mass of new Hogwarts students that were shopping below. She was glad she had already done her shopping a week before.  
  
Mora's gaze turned back into the room. Her chest was half packed and robes and parchments were covering her bed. On the pillow was her new, thin, twelve inch mahogany wand, with a unicorn hair core. In the corner rested her well-trained falcon, Mahshi, named for her native country. Turning to the mirror, she caught a glimpse of herself, a sixteen year old girl with long blonde hair, sparkling, night sky blue eyes, and a beautiful face. But none of this mattered to her. It was what was inside that counted and what got her to where she was today.  
  
Mora missed her parents and friends but still was excited about leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow. She knew she had everything she could buy for school; quills, ink, books, sealing wax, and even a brand new broom.  
  
Hogwarts was a new experience for her, and according to the Headmaster, Dumbledore, she was a new experience for Hogwarts. She was sixteen years old, coming into Hogwarts on a fifth year student level, but this would be her first year of formal witchcraft schooling.  
  
It all began when she happened to pick up a carelessly discarded textbook. As she read, she became intrigued by the idea of the magic described in the book. Of course, growing up, she had heard about witches and wizards that still lived, but she had never understood their magic. Now, she did. She became determined to trace the book back to the original owner. Over the course of a year, she gathered other books, but could never find the owner she looked for.  
  
One day, as she was sitting at an outdoor cafe, reading Basic Spells, Curses, and Enchantments, a man came from behind and said, That's quite a bit of heavy reading for someone who isn't in my school. He introduced himself as Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts. She invited him to sit with her. They talked for hours of how she collected all of the magic books and how her interest in them began.  
  
Dumbledore seemed impressed and asked if she would demonstrate some magic. Mora did everything he asked (but was careful to not let anyone see her) and when she was done, he smiled. It's not often I miss someone with magical talents when I'm making out the acceptance list. However, I think I know why. You're one of the others,' correct?  
  
Mora knew exactly what he meant and nodded, timidly.  
  
Would you be interested in attending Hogwarts?  
  
Having read A History of Magic, she knew Hogwarts was a great school. Could I? I would love to, but am I not too old to start?  
  
I have a solution, Dumbledore said. Go home and ask your parents if they approve and I will soon get you details.  
  
Mora went home excitedly and told her parents about the man she met. She had kept them informed about the magic books she would find, but they were shocked to find out that she had met Dumbledore. Quickly, and with a bit of a funny smile, they decided that knowing more about the world of magic would be good for Mora and approved of her trying to get into Hogwarts.  
  
A week later, Mora was in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts, surrounded by other teachers. The agreement was that each professor would quiz her about different subject and determine at what level she was performing. The lowest level she received would determine what year she would be placed in.  
  
As it turned out, Mora breezed through everything, except potions. She had only read one book of potions and that didn't help her all that much. Still, she performed at a fifth year level. She was told she could attend Hogwarts during the upcoming term as a fifth year student.  
  
Hagrid was then called to take her to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies and to board her in a room above the Leaky Cauldron. It was only a week till the train would leave for Hogwarts and Mora didn't feel like traveling back to Mahshi, and then have to back to England. Thankfully, Mora's family was well-to-do and had sent two gold bricks and a silver brick with her when she had left, knowing these could be exchanged into wizard currency and she could open her an account at Gringotts (and boy had the goblins been impressed when she entered with three fifty-pound bricks).  
  
Mora's family supported her through this, as she knew they would. They had even sent her pet falcon to London, so she could write to them. (Her parents had read about the invention of the owl post.)   
  
Hagrid was worried how Mahshi would do at Hogwarts with all the owls but Mora reassured him that she didn't care for owls, only rats. He couldn't believe that there was a falcon in the world that didn't prey on owls. In fact, Mahshi could tell between a rat someone owned and a wild one and only ate the unowned ones.  
  
Mora smiled at how fast the week had flown. She finished her required homework quickly, and packed it away. Now she just had to put away all the rest of her things. She sighed and began placing things in her trunk.  
  
After she was finished, she went downstairs to get some lunch. Hogwarts students and their families were everywhere. Mora chose a seat in the back corner of the pub and ordered the house salad and a bowl of pasta. As she waited, she looked at all the faces of the students she would be with on the train tomorrow. Three faces stood out from the rest.  
  
A boy with bright red hair and freckles stood next to a girl with wild, untamed hair. The third Mora could only see when he turned his head. His black hair hung over his round glasses and she thought she could see a scar on his forehead. They were sitting in a booth, joking and waving at others that they probably knew from school.  
  
What she didn't know was that the boy with red hair kept looking back in her direction. He was transfixed by her presence and wondered why he had never seen her before. She was too old to be a first-year. Could she be from Beaubaxtons? Throughout his lunch with his friends, he kept thinking about the lonely, lovely girl.   
  
Mora suddenly felt miserable. She had no friends here. She felt lonely and scared. Slowly, she ate and went back to her room. She wrote an entry in her diary and laid back on the bed. It was only three in the afternoon, but Mora fell asleep.


	2. Friends on the Train

Friends on the Train  
  
The next morning, she dragged her trunk and Mahshi's cage downstairs and checked out. King's Cross was a few miles away but her heavy trunk didn't weigh her down. She had put wheels on it so it would be easier to move. She was one of the first to arrive that morning.  
  
Mora wheeled over to the partition between platforms 9 and 10 and began to stand beside it, just like Hagrid told her to do. Leaning slightly into the wall, she felt herself go through and entered onto Platform 9 3/4. She checked her trunk and cage with one of the porters and found a seat on the train.  
  
She watched as student after student appeared with their trunks and family. Mothers sniffed and hugged their children and fathers gave their sons firm handshakes and words of congratulations.  
  
About five minutes before the train's departure, the number of students grew dramatically, but Mora immediately recognized three from the Leaky Cauldron. They rushed to get their trunks checked and hurried onto the train.  
  
I told you we should have been earlier. All the seats are taken, said a girl's voice.  
  
What about this one? said a boy. The boy with red hair poked his head in. Are you saving these seats?  
  
No. Please come in, Mora replied.  
  
The three sat down.  
  
The boy with red hair asked, Were you in the Leaky Cauldron yesterday for lunch? I think I remember seeing you there in a booth in the corner.  
  
Yes, I was there. I think I remember you, too. Pausing, she thought, then said, Yes, I do remember. You looked like you were good friends and having a good time.  
  
We are and we were, said the girl. I'm Hermione Granger.  
  
I am Mora Airs.  
  
Ron Weasley, chimed in the red headed boy.  
  
Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you, Mora, the other boy replied.  
  
Harry Potter? I have just become familiar with your name, although your actions are not unknown where I come from, Mora said. She watched the others roll their eyes slightly and Harry turned pink.  
  
Where are you from? asked Hermione.  
  
A small, Mediterranean country called Mahshi.  
  
Never heard of it, said Ron.  
  
Not many people have heard of it. As I said, it is a small country. We are ruled by a monarchy and a body of people called the Adsmer. Few people, other than those in high power of other countries, know of us.  
  
How do they know me in Mahshi? asked Harry.  
  
Voldemort's reach went well beyond England. She did not notice Ron wince at the name. We knew and feared him. Those you call Muggles here, were unaware of him, but we knew he was dangerous. When we realized he had been defeated, we rejoiced. Things were investigated and it was learned that a child was responsible for his downfall, but the exact details were not known. We did not know his name, your name, till I read about it this summer.  
  
Wow. I had no idea that his terror was so widespread. Harry seemed to think that there was something different about her. He felt like she was trustworthy, even though he had no proof that she wasn't connected with Voldemort or any other Dark Magicians. She just had an aura of reliability. Harry shifted in his seat and looked out the window. You know he's back, right?  
  
Hermione and Ron yelled.  
  
Turning quickly to the others, who seemed to be objecting to his truthfulness, he said, What? If the people where she's from also feared Voldemort, she's got a right to know!  
  
I had not heard. Mora looked out the window, with a concerned look on her face. I will have to send a message to my parents tonight. Thank you for your candor, Harry.  
  
A still pause filled the air. Mora hadn't noticed the beginning of the train's motion. She watched the scenery go, ever faster, by.  
  
So you're a first year? Ron asked.  
  
In a way. Mora told them the story of her admittance to Hogwarts.  
  
I guess you'll have to be sorted, still. But no matter what house, we'll probably have a double class sometime with you, Hermione said.  
  
In what house do you three live? Mora asked.  
  
all three replied.  
  
The rest of the train ride, Mora was entertained with stories of the trio's adventures. They only paused when the food cart came around and Mora was completely awed at the array of sweets that were there (she got some of everything and paid with her still full pouch of coins, which seemed to catch Ron's eye). As the afternoon wore on, the stories continued, then Harry told the final story of how he witnessed Voldemort receiving a body and how he was an unwilling role of it.  
  
Amazing! Frightening, but amazing. Mora looked at them all the turned back to Harry. Voldemort is a key part in your life and now your are a major part of him. With such intertwined lives, I am sure you will be meeting, again. She smiled at him. But I know you know that.  
  
I do. And if Voldemort is going to be up to his old tricks of death and destruction, few people will be left uninvolved with him.  
  
Hate to interrupt this dreadfully morbid conversation, but we should change. We are almost there, Hermione said, with and air of authority.  
  
The four decided that he two boys would wait outside while the girls changed and then they would switch so the guys could change. Before anyone could get up, though, Malfoy popped his head in the compartment.  
  
Another first year! Are you the one that is coming in as a fifth year? Malfoy asked.  
  
Yes, she is, so please move on, said Ron, turning red in the face.  
  
I hope you know you shouldn't hang around with these lower classes. I can tell you're of a better quality family than they are.  
  
And how do you find yourself being so high and mighty that you could judge others? Mora asked, with a sarcastically sweet tone. She didn't like Malfoy already.  
  
Apparently you don't take pride in the purity of your linage.  
  
I do indeed. I just do not feel the need to flaunt it, unlike some. Also, how can being around those who have interesting things to say spoil, as you are implying, my linage? Mora glared at Malfoy who glared back.  
  
I recognize that look. I know what you are, Malfoy exclaimed, with an alarmed look on his face.  
  
You are the only one who needs to be bothered with that burden. Good day!  
  
Malfoy shut his gapping mouth and walked away, past his two big goons that were not far from him. We should get changed, Mora said. The others nodded.  
  
The boys walked into the corridor and the girls quickly switched into school robes. I have a question, said Hermione. What did Malfoy mean by he knew what you were?'  
  
Not to be mean, but instead, entirely honest, I would like to keep that to myself. No offense taken, I hope  
  
Not at all. Just a bit of curiosity, I'm afraid.  
  
No harm in asking. I just do not feel free to answer.  
  
Hermione and Mora exited so Harry and Ron could change.  
  
Can I make and agreement with you? asked Hermione.  
  
Perhaps. It will depend on what the agreement involves.  
  
If I figure out what Malfoy meant and ask you specifically, will you tell me if I'm right?  
  
Mora thought for a second. If you also promise you will not bother me with excessive questions everyday, I agree.  
  
  
  
The door opened and Hermione and Mora went back in and sat down. A few minutes later, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station.


	3. Sorting Ceremony

Sorting Ceremony  
  
As the four got off the train, Mora said goodbye, then went to Hagrid's side who was calling for the first years.  
  
Hello, Mora. How have you been? Hagrid asked.  
  
I have been fine. And how have you been since I last saw you?  
  
Not bad. Been trying to get ready for my classes.  
  
Mora smiled. She knew Hagrid was the one that taught Care of Magical Creatures. She also had just heard, from the three on the train, of his love of large and often dangerous animals. Yet, she was looking forward to his class more than all the others. She was an animal person and was excited to learn more about exotic creatures she would encounter.  
  
At the other end of the station, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood together talking about Mora.  
  
I think she's a wonderful girl. I hope she gets sorted into Gryffindor, said Ron.  
  
I agree, replied Harry.  
  
Hermione said nothing. She was lost in thought.  
  
What about you, Hermione? What do you think of Mora? asked Ron.  
  
Huh? Oh, I think she's really nice. There's something about her. And she doesn't like Malfoy, so that's points in my book.  
  
I've never seen anyone get to Malfoy like she did, Harry said.  
  
The carriages for the upper level students pulled up.   
  
But I wonder what Malfoy meant about what she was,' said Ron. Maybe she's hiding something.  
  
What could it be, though? asked Harry. I don't think it could be something bad. She's too, something... I don't know what.  
  
They looked at Hermione. She climbed in the carriage and said, I don't know. I just don't know.  
  
Mora was now in a boat, sailing smoothly across the black lake and under Hogwarts castle. The dark and dreary-looking place was now where she lived, and she loved it already. She could feel the air of mystery that hung around the castle and couldn't wait to go inside and see all the things she had only read about.  
  
Hagrid was in her boat and was holding the lamp up. He was telling her about all sorts of interesting facts about the tunnels they were going through, but she really wasn't listening to him. She was too amazed at how the whole place was constructed.  
  
Soon enough, the boats came aground on some sand and all the students got out and walked up a flight of stone steps into the castle. Professor McGonnagal was standing at the top, waiting to tell them about the sorting ceremony.  
  
While the professor talked, Mora paid little attention to her. Instead she looked at the great doors in front of her. The grand and elegant halls she had walked in Mahshi were starkly different from the stone and mortar walls that she was seeing here. Torches and candles lit the hall instead of intricately cut crystal chandeliers. But, still she felt these halls were just as wonderful as all the beauty she remembered from back home.  
  
They are ready for you now, said Professor McGonnagal, just before the huge doors opened in front of the students.  
  
The great hall came into full view and Mora was stunned. Being used to her rather Muggle existence, it was quite strange to see candles floating above the table and the bewitched ceiling that reflected the night sky. But she fell in love with it immediately.  
  
As she walked past the rest of the students seated at the tables, she saw Hermione, Harry, and Ron sitting together at a table off to her right. They waved at her as she went up to the platform where a hat was sitting on a stool.  
  
Mora was shocked when the hat began to sing. It was something about the four houses and why people get into certain ones, but she was too amazed by it to really listen.   
  
When its song was done, Professor McGonnagal began reading names alphabetically from a roll of parchment. Mora was not called at the beginning, like she thought she would be with that last name of Airs. Instead, she was last since she was technically a fifth year student. She patienly waited for her name to be called.  
  
Airs, Mora.  
  
Mora walked up and gingerly sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head. The hat began to whisper in her ear. Ah! A different type of student. Great potential. Hufflepuff, perhaps? No. Something's missing for that. And not a Ravenclaw, either. Slytherin would be good, but not for you. That leaves... Gryffindor! The hat screamed out the last word. Mora smiled and went to the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron moved down to make a seat for her.  
  
whispered Harry.  
  
Thank you.  
  
After dinner, Dumbledore stood and address all the students. Just the usual announcements before the school year begins. The Dark Forest is forbidden. Please remember that this year. He seemed to be making eye contact with some Gryffindor students. Also, as usual, Quidditch trials will take place during the second week of school. Watch for announcements in your common rooms for exact times.   
  
For now, just go to bed and be ready to learn tomorrow. Dumbledore smiled at everyone and then motioned that they should be going to their dormitories.   
  
Mora went with the other fifth years to the Gryffindor Tower while Harry, Ron, and Hermione explained to her about the castle. When they arrived in the girls' dormitory, Hermione suspected that there would be an extra bed in her room, which their was. Mora found Mahshi had been delivered to her bed. She let the falcon out, who flew around silently before landing on the dresser.  
  
Mora got out a quill, ink, parchment, and her sealing kit from her trunk at the end of her bed to write a letter to her parents.  
  
iDear Mother and Father,  
I was so lonely while I was staying at the Leaky Cauldron. However, I met three very nice fifth year students on the train ride, into whose house I was sorted.  
But I must get away from the joy I am feeling now and tell you some disturbing news I received. Voldemort is alive again. I have no reason to doubt my source, one of my new friends, because he was there for the . (Remember the child you heard about that brought down Voldemort fourteen years ago? His name is Harry Potter and he was the witness to the rebirth of the monster.)  
I will contact you later, when I am not so tired, and elaborate upon this topic.  
Till then, your daughter,  
Mora/i  
  
She folded the letter and melted the wax onto the opening of the folds. She pressed her family seal into the wax. When she removed it, she looked to see the mark was clear. Satisfied, she gave Mahshi the letter and whispered instructions to her. Mora opened the nearest window and let Mahshi fly out before closing the window again.  
  
She then changed into a nightgown and crawled into bed saying, her goodnights to the other girls, then immediately falling asleep.


	4. First Day of Classes

First Day of Classes  
  
Mora, wake up. Hermione shook Mora, gently.  
  
  
  
Time to get up. You have about five minutes to change to get to breakfast.  
  
Mora lazily folded back the covers and sat up. Okay. I will be downstairs in three minutes. Thank you for waking me.  
  
No problem. Hermione walked out and waited in the common room for Mora. As she promised, three minutes later, she met Hermione and they walked together to the great hall.  
  
You know, you seem so formal when you speak. Are all Mahshians so proper? Hermione asked as they walked down a staircase.  
  
Mora chuckled. Not really. The only reason for my speaking like this is because of how I was raised. My family tried to teach me correct English and proper manners. Most Mahshians are kind and somewhat proper, but perhaps not to the extent I was trained to be.  
  
I see. It's just strange to hear you talk. First of all, your accent. It's almost French, but not quite. Maybe a bit more Eastern European than that. It's kind of thick, but yet, light. I just don't know how to describe it. Don't get me wrong- it's beautiful but it takes some getting used to. Also, the way you speak in general, so formal, is strange to hear. Nothing against you personally.  
  
No offense taken. Mora and Hermione entered the Great Hall and sat across from Ron and Harry.  
  
Good morning. Sleep well? asked Harry.  
  
For the most part, replied Hermione.  
  
How about you? Ron asked Mora.  
  
I slept well. Mora looked down at her food. She really wasn't hungry. Just a bit homesick, I am afraid.  
  
Did you write your parents last night? asked Harry?  
  
Yes. It probably will be a few days before I receive a reply. My falcon can fly faster than owls but is unable to do long distances as well.  
  
You have a falcon? Don't they hunt owls? asked Ron.  
  
Normally, yes, they would kill young owls, but she only eats wild rodents. She can somehow differentiate between a wild animal and a pet.  
  
That's neat. Wish I had a smart animal like that, said Ron.  
  
Really, Ron! You have a wonderful owl, scolded Hermione. Moving on, what classes does everyone have?  
  
They compared schedules that McGonagall. Everyone had the same classes except Hermione had substituted Divination with the new class, Ministry Business Training. I couldn't stand the stuff Professor Trewlawny tried to teach. I want something more concrete than tea leaves in a cup, Hermione explained.  
  
Well, I guess we should get to Double Potions. It's first thing this morning, said Ron.  
  
Hey, who's Defense of the Dark Arts teacher this year? asked Harry.  
  
Everyone looked at each other. No one knew. Mora had only heard about the problems Hogwarts had in keeping a Dark Arts professor for more than a year.  
  
Well, I don't think it's Snape. He looks too sour to have gotten the job, commented Ron.  
  
Let's just worry about that when we get there. Now we should get to Snape's class before he gets any madder at the Gryffindor house, Harry said.  
  
Mora follows the three down to the dungeons to the laboratory. They sat down at two tables, Harry and Ron at one and Hermione and Mora at another with a boy named Neville sharing the end of the table.  
  
Snape stormed in, seemingly upset, only a minute later. His hard chiseled face seemed to stare down the Gryffindor side of the class and ignore the Slytherins. His eyes fell on Mora and his face grew more mad.  
  
So, you think you can trounce in here, a fifth year level class, as a first year student, and succeed? A wicked smile formed across his face. How do you form a potion for controlling a person's mind?  
  
You would not be allowed to brew such a potion because it infringes on other people's rights to freedom. It is equivalent to using the Imperius spell, which would land you in Azkaban for a nice long stay. However, you would use a scale of a dragon dissolved in water purified in the light of the full moon, mixed with the rare herb, Bossenblat, Mora replied.  
  
Snape seemed angered that she knew the correct answer, but also surprised. So you've studied since I last quizzed you. Most of you, looking at the other Gryffindors, need to follow her example. This year will be very difficult.  
  
When Snape turned around, Mora overheard Harry ask Ron, Why does he enjoy doing that?  
  
Later in the day, they arrived at Defense Against the Dark Arts, to find Dumbledore sitting at the desk. For now, I will be teaching this class. We are still looking for a more permanent, qualified instructor to fill this position. With no other explanation, Dumbledore began to talk about certain spells and curses, of which Mora had no interest. The subject was a bore to her, not Dumbledore. It was more lecture with little attention getting action.   
  
Later in the day was Care of Magical Creatures. Well, today we were supposed to have mysors, but I think the post had some problems with them, so today we'll go over some of our local creatures.  
  
During the class, Hagrid spoke about all kinds of thinks that lived in the Dark Forest. Mora listened intently, having not heard of many of the creatures before. Now, everyone else was bored.  
  
Of course, what we're proud of here, is a healthy group of unicorns, said Hagrid. The species here are only one of three in the world. The other two are found only in Europe, mostly remote parts of Germany. The one's here are born golden but turn white after four years and develop a golden horn. Another white type of unicorn is born white, and stays white which has a opalescent horn, but lives in the southern part of the European continent. The last species is black with silver horns, which are native to western Europe, like Germany and into Russia. Unicorns are rare but if you know where and how to find em, they aren't so elusive.  
  
Most unicorns like to play with you if they know you're there. If you try to find em and they see you first, they might try to hide from you. They're sneaky. However, if they really like you, they'll eventually approach you. If you approach them and they don't want to be approached, they'll run away or run you through with their horn.  
  
Mora was quite content listening to Hagrid, but the bell rang, signifying class was over. Harry, Hermione, and Ron stayed behind so Mora stayed, too. Hagrid gave each of them a hug and got caught up on their summers.  
  
I can't believe a unicorn is so violent, said Hermione. You didn't mention that last year.  
  
Actually, they judge someone's heart upon looking at them. If you have evil intent anywhere in you, they would just be protecting themselves. If you manage to sneak up on an unicorn, you're probably up to no good and the poor guy doesn't have a chance and is justified in killing you. So if you ever see a unicorn, be sure not to sneak up on it because by the unicorn code, you'd be evil.  
  
Hagrid, why did you not tell the class that information? asked Mora.  
  
Some things are best not known. Some of the students would try to capture a unicorn if the fear of being gored weren't put into their heads. Hagrid sighed. Some people just don't respect animals.  
  
Well, Hagrid, we'll try to visit this year, but I think we should be getting inside, said Harry.  
  
Guess you should. Take care, Hagrid said. Calling after them a minute later, Mora, make sure your falcon doesn't eat the mysors when I get them.  
  
_iI don't know what he's talking about. I told him, Mahshi only eats rats,/i _thought Mora.


	5. Letters and Mysors

Letters and Mysors  
  
The next morning, Mora was surprised to see Mahshi entering the hall with the owls during mail time. In her claws were a letter. Another owl followed her with a paper. When they both dropped their parcels in front of Mora, she saw the letter Mahshi was carrying was from her parents and the ther owl had carried a _Daily Prophet_. Mahshi circled around and landed on the table, next to Mora's plate, but the owl grabbed a bit of bacon and flew off.  
  
Mora turned to her friends, while petting her weary falcon, and said, I have received a letter from my parents already. Mahshi should have had a day's rest between the flights, but, apparently, they think this is important.  
  
Well, open it, urged Ron.  
  
Mora broke the wax seal and began to read to herself.  
  
iTo our darling daughter,  
Please watch yourself if Voldemort is truly alive. He has hatred towards many people and it is doubtful his wrath has an end. You know you are vulnerable and an easy target. As you also are aware, you are too important to us for you to place yourself in trouble's path.  
As for your other news, I am glad you have made some friends. To Harry Potter, although, you have been nameless to us before, we have long been thankful to you.  
One last piece of news, we have ordered the _Daily Prophet_ for you (and ourselves) so you can keep up with current events in the wizarding world. If anything newsworthy happens here, we shall tell you as soon as we can.  
Keeping our promises, we will dispense with any more formality and bid you well life till we next communicate.  
With love,  
Kara and Nicolas Airs/i  
  
Harry, my parents send thanks for disabling Voldemort many years ago.  
  
Really? Tell them they're welcome, Harry said. But really I didn't do anything. Not consciously anyway. I was just a baby at the time.  
  
Mahshi chirped (as much as a falcon can chirp) and Mora turned to listen. Go up to my room and sleep. Your perch is beside my bed, Mora said. The falcon jumped into the air and began to flap. Soon, she was out of sight.  
  
Wow. You can talk to her? asked Ron.  
  
It does seem that way, does it not? Mora smiled.  
  
Okay, time for classes. Hermione rose from the table. Anyone else coming?  
  
They all got up and went to class.  
  
Later in the week, there was an extra class of Care of Magical Creatures that the Slytherins and Gryffindors were required to attend. Mora looked forward to Hagrid's class all day. Her wait was well worth it, because when they got there, they found out that the mysors were now there.  
  
Come on, Hagrid. Stop keeping us in suspense, Ron said, before class had begun. I want to see them.  
  
Just wait, was Hagrid's response.  
  
Once class began, Hagrid opened a box and lifted out a rat with bright purple eyes. This is a mysor, he announced, proudly.  
  
It's just a rat! said someone at the back of the class.  
  
No, it's not. These are very rare animals. I've got Dumbledore's and PEMA's permission to breed these little guys and reintroduce them into the wild.  
  
Mora leaned over to Hermione.   
  
Preservation of Endangered Magical Animals, she whispered.  
  
These guys are great, Hagrid continued. They eat grass, so they are great for keeping your yard trimmed. But that's not the best part. He pulled out a pot with a strange looking potato-like creature in it. What is this, class?  
  
A gnome! a chorus of voices answered.  
  
Yup. I know I hate gettin' rid of em myself, because they just keep coming back. As he said this, he pulled out the gnome, root and all, and threw it. The thing got up and ran back to the pot.  
  
Mora was shocked. She was used to things that looked like potatoes to be potatoes; unanimated plants that had no legs.  
  
Hagrid began again. But watch this! He put the mysor next to the gnome. The thing jumped up and began running around the class, with the mysor close behind. Gnomes are afraid of mysors and will run away from em, but the mysors don't hurt the gnomes.  
  
Today, we are going to take them around the grounds on leashes and let them have some fun.  
  
Everyone fell in love with these creatures, because of how gentle they were and how effective they were with the gnomes. It gave them all good exercise as they chased their mysors around the grounds, in hot pursuit of a gnome. Even the Slytherins seemed to be softening up to the cute little creatures.  
  
Hagrid came over to Mora during the class, as they were walking around. You sure your falcon won't eat these?  
  
I will call her after class and prove she has no taste for the mysors.  
  
That will work, he said.  
  
Class ended and Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed behind with Mora. I shall call for Mahshi, now. She then instructed the others to each stand behind a mysor. I do not think she will be interested in the mysors, but if she does try to go for them, pick them up, quickly and calmly. She will not attack anything in a person's arms.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione nodded. After pulling out a leather glove from her bag and putting it on, Mora whistled. All standing there could swear it was the most beautiful whistle they had ever heard. Although none could ever describe the sweet sound they heard to anyone, they never forgot it.  
  
A moment later, Mahshi flew down to Mora. She held out her arm and Mahshi landed gently and carefully on her hand.  
  
Mora turned so her falcon could see the mysors. She then whispered to Mahshi and she took off from her arm. The bird landed on the ground, a few feet away from the mysors. She slowly walked over to the rat-like creatures. After looking at the mysor for a few moments, she flew back to Mora's shoulder and made some noises.  
  
She refuses to attack them, although I said she could. She knows they are owned and well loved by someone, Mora announced. Hagrid, does she pass the test?  
  
I can't believe it. Do you think she'd be willing to take a job protecting these guys? he asked. Seein' as they are rare and all, I don't wanna lose   
  
Mora whispered to Mahshi who made several noises, which sounded strangely happy. She agrees. However, she is still my falcon and I might have to ask her to deliver letters for me on occasion.  
  
That's good enough for me, said Hagrid.


	6. A Terrible Dream

A Terrible Dream  
  
Mora crawled in bed Friday night, having just survived her first week at Hogwarts. She was very tired, but happy. However she couldn't fall asleep. A terrible sense of horror kept coming over her. After a few hours of tossing and turning, she did get to sleep.  
  
As she slept, she dreamt of a maiden in a white gown, who reminded Mora of herself, standing next to a white shape, that appeared to be some kind of animal. She really couldn't tell what it was because everything in the dream, except the maiden, was blurred. Next came a black shadow that seemed to wash over everything. A menacing laugh hung in the air.  
  
Soon a voice said, He will be killed by my wand. He is what is standing in my way.  
  
Mora woke up, sitting up in her bed. She was breathing heavily.  
  
Mora, is that you? whispered Hermione's sleepy voice.  
  
  
  
Are you okay? Mora heard Hermione getting out of bed an walking over to her.  
  
It was just a dream. A very terrible dream.  
  
Mora saw Hermione's face in the moonlight. She seemed concerned. Do you want to go downstairs and talk?  
  
Mora slowed her breathing and, with a nod, whispered, Yes, tat would be good.  
  
Hermione and Mora went into the common room and sat next to the fireplace. Tell me about the dream.  
  
Mora sighed and began. Ever since I was little, I have been able to see parts of the future. It is nothing that I can control and it usually, but not always, seems to happen when I am asleep.  
  
I can tell the difference between a regular dream and one of the prophetic dreams just by the way it feels. I do not know how else to describe it; it just feels different. This was one of those dreams.  
  
Mora continued on, explaining what she remembered from her dream. The strange thing is that this dream is more vague than any of my other prophetic dreams. I could normally tell you specific details of what will happen, when it will happen, and to whom it will happen. This time, I can only guess what will occur.  
  
Hermione sat back in her chair. Normally I don't go for this whole tell-the-future mumbo jumbo. But after some of the things that I've seen and the way you're telling me about it, I believe you.  
  
But what do you think it means?  
  
The maiden and animal, I don't know. But the shadow and laugh has to be Voldemort. Which means....  
  
That he wants to kill Harry, Mora finished. But according to all of the stories that I've heard, that is nothing new. Everyone knows that Voldemort hates Harry, for good reason. Her face fell. Maybe it was not of those dreams after all. Only just a reflection of what my conscious mind knows.  
  
For some reason, I don't think I'd discredit it so quickly.  
  
Well, I just will not tell anyone else about the dream until I get a clearer vision.  
  
Hermione smiled. Do you feel like you can sleep now?  
  
Not especially.  
  
Me either. Want to stay up and chat?  
  
That would be wonderful. Mora and Hermione stayed up till almost dawn. They fell asleep, facing each other, in the chairs.


	7. The Orphan

The Orphan  
  
Wake up, said Ron, softly as he lightly shook Mora's shoulder.  
  
Mora opened one eye. She saw Harry waking Hermione.  
  
Don't you want breakfast?  
  
Mora stood and stretched, then went upstairs to change. Hermione came up about a minute later. They went back down together to the Great Hall.  
  
I want to go see Hagrid today, said Harry. I want to ask why he chose mysors for us. You know him; he likes dangerous animals.  
  
Maybe Dumbledore talked to him about having creatures that could burn or bite students, said Ron.  
  
Burn? Bite? asked Mora.  
  
He had a dragon for a while, said Harry. Since they're illegal as pets, he was forced to get rid of it.  
  
Probably people complained that they didn't want us playing with Blast-Ended Skrewts again, said Hermione.  
  
Mora smiled. The name spoke for itself. Even though people had eluded to his love of such creatures, hearing firsthand stories made it more real to her. Hagrid definitely had a history for unusual creatures. It sounds like a great conversation. May I come along?  
  
The other three looked at Mora, slightly shocked. I just assumed you were coming, said Ron. Why do you think you'd have to ask?  
  
Mora shrugged. I guess I wanted to make sure I was welcome. You three are so close to one another and Hagrid that I did not want to intrude on anything that was special between you.  
  
Hermione said, I don't have any reason to exclude you and you're welcome to hang out with us anytime. Isn't that right?  
  
replied Harry and Ron, in unison.  
  
Mora blushed. Thank you, she said quietly.  
  
The finished their breakfast and went to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked on the oversized wooden door. Hagrid came to the door, wearing an apron. Glad you're here. He invited them in. I noticed last night that I have a visitor and you might come in handy.  
  
Hagrid took them to the back window. Look out there, at the edge of the forest. Do you see her?  
  
The children looked out the dusty window. In the distance, they could barely make out a small, white shape, moving near the edge of the trees. It was a pure white that almost seemed to give off its own light. Still the children couldn't make out a complete form.  
  
Wait. Is that a horse? asked Hermione.  
  
said Hagrid. Look again.  
  
They all stared out the window. Soon they could see a horn at the top of the animal's head.  
  
A unicorn, they whispered.  
  
That's right. Hagrid told them that she came around last night and he hadn't seen another unicorn with it. It's too small to be without a mother. It's probably no more than ten or twelve months, which is young for them. It must be orphaned, which means something has killed a unicorn. And that's not good news.  
  
Hagrid explained to Mora about he powers of unicorn blood and at what price. And besides all that, it needs a mom. It's too young to survive alone. It normally wouldn't come so close to humans, but it knows it has no choice.  
  
What's the problem? Can't you get a bottle and go feed it? asked Ron.  
  
It's not that simple. Unicorns are finicky. Especially this species. This is the one that is native to southern Europe, but I can't figure why she's here. These don't like humans that much. Remember, they will look at you, judge you, and decide if they like your or not. If they don't, they'll avoid you, which is what she's doing, indicating the unicorn outside. If they like you, they will approach you and will forever be attached to you. And they only choose those with pure hearts, but beyond that, they have their own likes and dislikes of personality.  
  
Won't she come to you, Hagrid? asked Harry.  
  
I've tried. She doesn't like me. Hagrid sounded sad, but then seemed to perk up. But she might like one of you. I have a bottle ready in case she does. We've got to try.  
  
I guess we should go out one at a time and see if she'll come, said Hermione.  
  
Exactly. Remember, if she looks at you and doesn't come immediately, she won't come at all, said Hagrid.  
  
I'll go first, said Ron.  
  
Ron took the bottle, walked out of the cabin and around behind the building. He walked half the distance to the woods. The others inside saw him stop. The unicorn stuck her head out of the trees. Her eyes and Ron's eyes locked. Inside everyone held their breath.  
  
The unicorn turned away and went back into the forest. Ron turned around, shrugged at his friends, and went back inside.  
  
Hermione went next. However, the unicorn did the same thing. Harry went after Hermione, but was also rejected.  
  
Your turn, Mora, said Hagrid.  
  
I doubt she will like me, Mora said quietly, as she picked up the bottle.  
  
Mora walked around the hut and stopped. She heard a tiny voice say, Kneel if you can hear my voice. She dropped to her knees and waited for the unicorn to appear.  
  
It looked out at Mora, blinked, and kept staring. Mora dropped her head and looked away. The unicorn turned away.  
  
Inside everyone sighed. I guess she wasn't the one, either,said Hermione.  
  
They shook their heads but Harry looked back outside.   
  
The unicorn had gone to another opening in the trees and was walking out. She strode over to Mora and began rubbing her horn over her gently.  
  
The four inside cheered as Mora offered the bottle and the unicorn began to drink from it hungrily. Outside, Mora was still in a state of shock that she had been chosen. Too soon the bottle was empty. She wants more! Mora yelled to the window.  
  
The unicorn looked frail and weak. Her sky blue eyes stared at Mora, as if trying to say something. She seemed tired. Her coat wasn't as shiny as Mora thought it would be. Even her horn appeared dull.  
  
Hagrid opened the window and handed out another bottle. The unicorn laid down next to Mora, and started to drink again. Hagrid, where will she stay? Mora looked to the window. She cannot go back into the forest.  
  
Well, we have an empty stable here, but that's almost an insult to this fine creature. But it's also the best we can do.  
  
Then, it will have to do.  
  
You know that you're her mom now. You're the only one she'll take food from for a while. She'll probably have to eat at least four times a day for a week or two. Hagrid eyed the unicorn for a second. But once she's healthy again, she'll probably wean easily.   
  
What will you call her? asked Ron.  
  
Mora sat in thought, still holding the bottle. The voice called again,   
  
Mora turned back to her friends. I think it suits her.  
  
Yes, it does, said Hagrid.


	8. SelfWriting Book

Self-Writing Book  
  
Hagrid and the four children were walking to Dumbledore's office. If she needs night feedings, you need to make sure you have permission to be up that late, Hagrid had explained.  
  
They came to a gargoyle and Hagrid said, Canary Creams. The gargoyle moved to reveal a moving staircase. At the top was a door, which Hagrid pounded. When it opened, everyone went in. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Mora, Hagrid, greeted Dumbledore. Please have a seat. Dumbledore sat in a large, straight back chair as everyone found a place to sit. I suppose you need to see me about something urgent.  
  
Yes, sir, said Mora. She began telling the story of how Hagrid had discovered Pearl, which he corroborated. Then she was talking about how each of them had gone out but that she had been chosen. Sir, this unicorn is young and malnourished. She needs care, and since I am the one she likes, I need to be able to go to her when she needs me. If this means in the middle of the night, I need your permission to walk through the school to get to her.  
  
Dumbledore sat back in the chair, in thought. A very interesting, well-spoken case. I grant you the right to walk only from Gryffindor Tower to the stables and back. Walking anywhere else after curfew will be cause enough for a penalty against your house. But, I trust you won't be doing that. Dumbledore looked over his half moon glasses at her, eyes twinkling.  
  
I promise, sir, that I will not be seen anywhere else at night, said Mora.  
  
Good. Now, I have a bit of curiosity to satisfy. May I see Pearl? asked Dumbledore.  
  
Yes, sir. As much as she wants to be seen.  
  
They all exited Dumbledore's room and went to the stables. Pearl was in the last stall, the largest one, and the furthest away from the entrance. Mora went first to find Pearl lying down, asleep, in the hay. She awoke and raised her head as Mora entered. Hello, young one, Mora said, lightly. Some people wanted to visit you. Is that all right with you?  
  
The strange voice whispered again, Show them in.  
  
Mora looked at Pearl. _Did Pearl understand what she was saying?_ Shaking her head, she turned to everyone. You may come in, one at a time, and slowly.  
  
Dumbledore walked in, and squatted down. She is very young, he said to Mora. Much too young to be alone. Turning to Pearl, I don't know what happened to your mother, but I am sorry. You chose a fine lady to take care of you. He stood and slowly walked out.  
  
After everyone had seen Pearl again, Mora said goodbye. She rubbed Pearl's back, and walked away. Once more, the whisper came, saying, Thank you.  
  
Dumbledore stood with the others. I think it's best that no one else know about Pearl. Unicorns can be used for many things and I don't want her to be just a potion ingredient for someone. She needs protection. He smiled.   
  
Isn't Mahshi guarding the mysors? Harry asked. Couldn't we bring them in here and she can look after Pearl, too.  
  
That sounds like a good idea, Dumbledore said. Unfortunately, as a guard for Pearl, you will not be able to use her as a messenger except in emergency situations. However, we do have many school owls you might use.  
  
Thank you, sir. I will go get Mahshi right now.  
  
Mora left with Hagrid and they came back with several cages of mysors and Mashi on her shoulder. They placed the cages in a stall next to Pearl and Mora went in to talk to her. Pearl, this is Mahshi. She will look after you when I am away.  
  
Mora then turned to her flacon. This is Pearl. Protect her from anyone except for those present now. Mahshi looked around and made a cooing noise in her throat. Mora kissed the forehead of the falcon and let her walk off her shoulder to sit on a low wall that divided the stall of mysors from Pearl.  
  
They all walked out of the stable. Dumbledore said, I will mix up some proper additive to put in her milk for tonight. I don't want to see her suffer from not getting enough nutrition. Tomorrow, I want to meet you in Professor Snape's lab to show you how to make more. Mora nodded.  
  
And here is a very valuable piece of paper. He handed Mora a sheet titled Permission to Browse. This is so you can go into the Restricted Section of the Library. You might want to read about the care of unicorns. They are fascinating creatures. Unfortunately, their magic is very powerful, so their secrets must be protected. Dumbledore then said goodbye to everyone and strode ahead to the main entrance.  
  
Wow. He's right. Few students get to go into the Restricted Section, said Ron.  
  
I wish I could go. I'm sure they have wonderful books back there, sighed Hermione.  
  
I just can't believe you have two pets now, Harry said. And one of them is a unicorn. It's just amazing.  
  
I know! It's great. You're so lucky, Ron added.  
  
I do not think it is as wonderful as you make it to be. Mora looked at the others. They were standing, shocked. Think about the situation. Yes, I have a unicorn in my care. That means I wake up early to feed her. I have to make sure she stays relatively happy and safe. It is responsibility; a large amount of it. Mora's face softened into a large smile. However, I think it will be fun and I look forward to it.  
  
They all went back inside. Hermione came up with an idea. Why don't we get our homework and do it in the library? Harry and Ron groaned. Mora, you could go start reading about unicorns.  
  
Everyone agreed and a short time later, while the rest were studying, Mora had entered the Restricted Section. Madam Pince, the librarian had only given her minor problems about her pass.  
  
Mora walked towards the back to the magical creatures section. Dragons, flying horses, ah! Unicorns. She pulled the book down and took it back to the desk. Madam Pince checked it out and warned Mora to return it before she left. It was one of the few that could not leave the library.  
  
Mora went to the long table and sat next to Hermione. She opened the dusty cover and began reading.  
  
  


An Overview of the Creature Known As the Unicorn  
  


Unicorns are fantastically useful animals. Their hair is used in wand cores, their blood has properties of sustaining life, and their horns are magic amplifiers. They are solitary creatures and do not usually enjoy human company.  
  
  
She turned the page. Nothing was written. She whispered, to no one in particular, But I wanted to know more about raising a young unicorn. Words began to appear on the page.  
  
  
It is not recommended to steal a unicorn from the wild. They are fierce warriors and tend to gore anyone who tries to steal from them.  
However, if one is found, and the unicorn accepts a human as a surrogate mother, one can raise it successfully. If the animal is young, a formula for a milk additive can be made so that they will retain all of their magical capabilities. If the animal is older, they can eat grass or hay as any member of the equine family. Weaning a young unicorn is fairly easy and only takes a few days once they begin eating solid food.  
One thing to note is that unicorns who are orphaned and raised by a human mature much faster than in the wild, so that they might go back to where they lived as soon as possible.  
  
  
I understand. Now why was I chosen as a surrogate mother? whispered Mora. The words changed again.  
  
  
No one understands why unicorns choose certain people over another. Many theories have been suggested. One says that a unicorn can foresee the future and knows it will be able to help later in one's life. Another states that unicorns can communicate with people through telepathy and can sense who they can to.  
One thing has been observed that seems odd is that unicorns usually prefer females. Still no one understands why.  
  
  
What use does a unicorn have that a mother would be taken away from its child?  
  
  
Unicorns are valuable for many forms of magic.   
The blood is drunk to save one's life at a cost of killing a pure being. Blood can also be taken to be used in potions as it useful for extending life without killing the unicorn. This too has a cost of a life filled with hallucinations that drive one insane.  
Unicorn hair is stronger than steel when braided into a rope but is light in weight. It is also used in wands to concentrate and add to one's own magic. It has a magic of its own that has yet to be discovered, but some rumor it to be the power to be unseen and secretive.   
Though only tested once, magic can be pushed through a unicorn horn. When the experiment occurred, the magic was amplified a hundred fold. However, the wizard was in control of the magic for only a few seconds before it vaporized him. Normally unicorn horn is ground or sliced for potions to increase strength, potency, amplify the strength of the potion, and if treated correctly, for beauty potions. These are very precise and powerful potions and if carried out wrong, can become deadly poisons.  
Unicorn hooves are used in Flight Dust which has been outlawed due to a few things. One, the amount of hoof it takes to manufacture a small amount of the Dust is staggering. And, second, the uncertain length of time the Dust could be potent: many crashes occurred due to the failing of the Dust in mid-flight. In potion making, the use of hooves have only been speculated to help with levitation and stealth but no successful potion has ever been made.  
The rarest and most valuable unicorn product is their milk. It can be drunk straight which gives the drinker strength, courage, speed, and stealth; the main attributes of the unicorn species.   
This can explain the fascination that man has with these creatures and why some would try to exploit them for possible products for magical uses.  
  
  
Then, how do I care for an orphaned unicorn, who is not weaned yet?  
  
  
First, find out what happened to the mother. If she was killed, make sure the killer is found so the baby will be in no danger. If the assassin cannot be found, protect the baby well. If what killed the mother was natural death, there is nothing special that needs to be done. However, if the cause of death was disease, watch the baby for signs of illness. They are normally resilient and resistant to most viruses but they can contract them. A special formula for this case can be found if needed.  
Second, feed the baby with milk supplemented with the potion below. They should be fed every four hours during daylight and once after sunset. There is no set amount of how much formula should be given at each feeding. Just make sure they are full and refuse any more milk before stopping the feeding. To determine when they should be weaned, offer hay, grass and other typical equine food with their bottle. If they want to eat solid food, they will. Usually this will only take a week or two after they are found because under human care, they wean faster than under their mother's care.  
Third, unicorns are clean animals so keep their sleeping area full of clean straw or other bedding materials.  
  
Potion for supplement-  
Three scoops of powdered bat wings  
One scoop of horn of unicorn (powdered)  
Three sprigs of spearmint  
One gram of squid liver  
Enough moon distilled water to fill size 2 cauldron.  
  
Add water to cauldron. Bring to a boil. Add the bat wings, spearmint, and liver. Cook for five minutes. Take cauldron off the heat and allow to cool. Slowly stir in unicorn horn. The optimal color of the potion should be a clear sky blue. If it turns opaque, throw away. Allow this to sit for an hour or so. It will turn into a crystalized powder and will be ready to mix in with milk at this time.  
  
  
I think that is all the questions I have for now. Thank you.  
  
  
You're welcome.  
  
  
As the words faded away, Mora shut the book and smiled. Enjoy the book? asked Dumbledore, who was standing behind her.  
  
Mora turned around. Yes, sir. That is a wonderful book.  
  
And did the book give you a recipe for the supplement?  
  
Yes, sir.  
  
Good! It's a simple potion. It's very hard to mess it up. But here's the supplement I promised you. You use one cup of this for every gallon of milk, which will be delivered to the door of the stable.  
  
Mora took the jar from him. Thank you sir.  
  
You're welcome. Good luck with Pearl. Dumbledore began to walk away. And if you need any help the books can't provide, don't be afraid to ask me.  
Mora nodded and Dumbledore walked away.  
  
He's so nice, said Hermione.  
  
Yes, he is. Are you finished with your homework? Mora said.  
  
said Ron.  
  
Same here, said Harry.  
  
chimed Hermione. The boys groaned.  
  
Good. I think I will go prepare the milk for Pearl's next feeding. I will see you later tonight, at dinner.  
  
What about your homework? asked Hermione.  
  
Mora blushed. I finished almost all of it last night. She stood and picked up her book. I will finish the rest of it later tonight. Goodbye.  
  
Mora walked back to return the book and then out of the library. Walking outside onto the school grounds, she sighed. i_Now the question that remains is what happened to Pearl's mother?'/i_


	9. Quidditch Trials

Quidditch Trails  
  
Sunday, just as she had promised Dumbledore, Mora went to the dungeon to learn how to make unicorn milk supplement. Snape was a bit upset about being forced out of his classroom, where he was doing a bit of work, but, finally, did leave. Dumbledore was right; the potion was easy and she would be able to do it in the dormitory without any trouble.  
  
When Mora got back to the Gryffindor common room, she ran into Professor McGonagall posting a piece of paper on the bulletin board.  
  


  
We're Looking For Talent!  
  
Quidditch Tryouts  
Monday Night on the Pitch  
  
Experience Appreciated  
(First Years NOT   
Recommended To Attend)  
  
  


Professor, how much experience should I have if I want to try out?  
  
Actually, we are looking for talent and skill in players. You don't have to have played before. We will just test you in four different positions and see which you'd do best in.  
  
As McGonagall walked out of the portrait hole, Mora starred at the poster. She smiled. Ron, Hermione, and Harry came downstairs with their homework. They saw the poster.  
  
Wow. I've wanted to be on the team, said Ron. Can't let Fred and George have all the fun.  
  
I'm not sure I have time for practice, but I'll go to cheer you two on tomorrow, Hermione said to Ron and Mora.  
  
Since Wood left, I wonder who will be the captain. We didn't get to play last year because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, said Harry. Anyway, I know I have to be there to watch.  
  
What position would you like to get? asked Ron.  
  
I would love to be a Seeker, but unless I was a reserve, I know I would not get to play. We already have a phenomenal Seeker, if I understand correctly. Mora smiled at Harry. I think I would enjoy being a Keeper or Chaser. I have never actually played Quidditch, so I have no idea what I can do.  
  
Have you ever ridden a broom before? asked Hermione.  
  
Yes, I have.  
  
Ron asked, shocked, Where? I thought you said you grew up almost like a Muggle  
  
Chuckling lightly, Mora said, I did. But, during the time I was staying above the Leaky Cauldron, I saw a beautiful broom at Quality Quidditch Supplies, so I bought it and consulted the owner, Mr. Craven, I believe, how to ride.  
  
What kind of broom? Ron's eyes were wide.  
  
Firebolt. Mr. Craven said that, even though I knew nothing about brooms, I had chosen the best broom there was.  
  
You and Harry have the same kind of broom, Ron said.  
  
How long did it take you to learn to ride? asked Hermione.  
  
Only a few minutes. Mr. Craven was shocked that, as he said, a beginner could handle a broomstick of that power.'  
  
Everyone seemed to be shocked. Mora blushed and quickly said, I am going to write my parents. I have so much to tell them.  
  
You can use Hedwig, if you need her. She's in the owlrey.   
  
Thank you.  
  
Mora went into the dormitory and sat at the window. She pulled out her letter writing kit and began to write.  
  
iMother and Father,  
So many things have happened this week. My classes are challenging, but manageable. For my Care of Magical Creatures class, Mahshi has been asked to watch over the mysors. (They look like rats with purple eyes that have some beneficial gardening purposes.) Also, she is now serving guard over another creature that adopted me this afternoon. These are my reasons for not using Mahshi, but rather, Harry's owl, Hedwig, to bring you this letter.  
Another piece of new is that Quidditch tryouts for the Gryffindor house are taking place tomorrow night. I believe I have told you about this game. If not, I will explain sometime.  
So I do not keep you in suspense much longer about my adopted animal, know it is a baby unicorn that the groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Hagrid, discovered. I am sure you remember the legends of the unicorn choosing a maiden or man from a group to take care of it. This seems to be rooted in truth rather than fiction. She chose to trust me and now I am the one who must take care of her.  
My main question now is what happened to her mother. I checked out an interesting guide to unicorns and know how many wonderful and terrible things can be made with unicorn parts. If the baby's mother died of an illness, I pray she is uninfected. Pray for this little one's health and my ability to care for her.  
I love and miss you both.  
Your loving daughter,  
Mora/i  
  
After sealing the letter, she went to the area overlooking the common room. Harry, could you show me the way to the owlrey?  
  
I'll take you, Ron volunteered, quickly. I need a homework break.  
  
You haven't gotten a proper start to it yet, said Hermione.  
  
Well, whoever is available to take me would be welcome company. Mora came down the stairs and saw Ron waiting at the portrait hole.  
  
They walked quickly to the owlrey in one of the towers. Once there, a small brown owl came immediately to Ron and seemed to demand attention. Pig! Go away! We're going to use Hedwig.  
  
The little owl flew back to his perch and seemed to pout. Ron, if he thinks he can take this letter, let him. She felt sorry for the owl. Oh, but I mentioned Hedwig's name in the letter..., Mora whispered. Slowly, she closed her eyes and seemed to be focusing on something.  
  
Are you okay? Ron asked, putting his arm on Mora's shoulder.  
  
Mora opened her eyes and said, Yes, I am fine. Turning to the owl, she called his name.   
  
The owl perked up and flew to her. Please take this to Kara or Nicolas Airs in Sharope, Mahshi. I know it is a long flight, but it is not urgent.  
  
Pigwidgeon chirped and held out his leg for the letter. Mora tied it on and then kissed the owl on the forehead. After ruffling his feathers, Pig flew out of the window.  
  
Ron and Mora returned to Gryffindor Hall in silence. They sat down with Harry and Hermione.  
  
I just remembered, said Harry, looking up from Divination, I need to write Sir... er, Snuffles and tell him how I'm doing.  
  
Do you know where he is? asked Hermione.  
  
Harry shook his head. He's still in hiding, I guess.  
  
Who is Snuffles, if you do not mind my asking? asked Mora.  
  
They seemed to converse with each other with their eyes and finally told Mora the story of Harry's godfather. He had been falsely accused and convicted of a crime that he hadn't committed. Escaping from the terrible Azkaban prison, he sought out the real criminal and found him. He was an unregistered Animagus who took a rat form. His name was Peter Pettigrew, but also know as Wormtail. Peter had been living with Ron and his family for more than ten years as a pet rat known as Scabbers. He did confess to the crimes to Harry, Hermione, and Ron but had escaped before he could tell the Ministry of Magic. Sirius had barely escaped on a hippogriff and had been living in hiding ever since. He too was an unregistered Animagus (that took the form of a dog) and had been using that to survive.  
  
His nickname when he was at Hogwarts was Padfoot, but we call him Snuffles, finished Harry.  
  
Are you still looking for evidence to prove his innocence? asked Mora.  
  
Of course. I don't like him in hiding any more than he does.  
  
But unless we can catch Wormtail again, there's nothing we can do, sighed Ron.   
  
Harry got up and announced that he was going to write his godfather before he forgot. He went up into the boys dormitory.  
  
Is there no one who believes his story who would hide him? Mora asked.  
  
Everyone shook their heads. Most still believe he's a murderer, said Hermione.  
  
Wait. Is he the man that authorities are now looking for in the countryside? asked Mora.  
  
all three asked.  
  
Mora took a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ off the table. The story is on page four.  
They huddled together and read the paper.  
  
  
Authorities are now increasing their measures to locate Sirius Black. He escaped from Azkaban over two years ago. The last known report of his whereabouts came from the countryside just north of Berlin. However, it is thought he's near London. Azkaban guards will be placed around the city and the surrounding areas to ensure his capture. If you see him, please contact the Ministry immediately.  
  
  
That's him. Poor guy. I hope he's nowhere near London, said Ron.  
  
Still, they are closing in on him. That's not good news, added Hermione. However, I think Dumbledore knows where he is and is helping him stay out of trouble.  
  
Does Harry know about the story? asked Mora.  
  
Hermione shook her head. Probably not. And good thing He worries about him as it is. This might make it worse.  
  
They agreed not to tell Harry about the news report.  
  
Harry came down after writing a message to Sirius, saying he would send a school owl the next day. It was too late to try to get to the owlrey without getting caught. They sat around and talked more about the Quidditch tryouts. Mora left to go attend to Pearl. When she got back, they all went to bed, since it had been a full weekend and classes started again tomorrow.  


..........  


Monday night, after Pearl's last daytime feeding, Mora stood with her Firebolt on the Quidditch field. She was slightly nervous, but Ron was next to her, Hermione was watching from the stands, and Harry was standing with the team. Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch were with the team, too.  
  
Welcome Gryffindors! I will be helping run this tryout, shouted Madam Hooch, so everyone could hear her. The first trial will be for back-up beaters. Next, we'll look for a starting and reserve Chasers, and stand-in Seeker. The final trial is for Keeper.  
  
The Beater trials will involve Fred and George beating Bludgers at some empty brooms and you have to stop them before they get there. If the broom drops, it means that if a person had been sitting there, they would have been hit. Chasers will have to be able to pass balls back and forth and score as many points as possible within the time limit. Keepers and Seekers will try to block the attempts of the current team members to score by catching small balls. We will be using different sized balls during that stage.  
  
Each trial will last five minutes per person. Madam Hooch mounted her broom and kicked up into the air. Those who want to try out for Beater positions, step forward.  
  
Mora stepped forward, along with Michael Crow, a third year, Heather Mackie, a forth year, Neville Longbottom, and two others whose names she couldn't remember.   
  
Madam Hooch pointed to a boy at the end of the line. He mounted the school broom and rose into the sky. Fred and George followed. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and four empty brooms rose above the field and floated around. Fred and George started hitting the Bludgers. The boy let a few by in the beginning, which made a few brooms fall. The brooms would pop back up after a few seconds.  
  
Time seemed to fly as she watched him. The whistle was blown and the boy landed. Madam Hooch pointed to Mora.  
  
She mounted her Firebolt and flew up to the level of the empty brooms. The whistle sounded again. Everything went by in a flash. She chased, hit, dove for, hit, and chased the Bludgers all over the field. When the whistle blew again, she knew she had only let three brooms fall.  
  
Mora then went to sit on the sidelines, her eyes closed as though she was meditating. She didn't pay attention to anyone else, but when Neville's name was called last, she opened her eyes to watch. He just didn't seem to be coordinated. He got hit by the Bludgers more often than the empty brooms. It wasn't that he wasn't trying. Neville just didn't get the hang of it. When he landed again, Mora quietly congratulated him as he passed her to go sit on the bench.  
  
When Chasers were called, she opened her eyes and waited in line with everyone else. Again, she didn't have to wait too long before she was in the air. Mora received, passed, and tossed the Quaffle around. During her five minutes, she dropped the ball once, but was able to retrieve it before it hit the ground. Her total was a hundred and fifty points.  
  
Mora dropped back to the ground. She went back into her trancelike state.  
  
You all right? asked Ron.  
  
Yes. Good luck during your trial, she said, without opening her eyes.  
  
Madam Hooch then motioned that it was Ron's turn. He looked at Mora before flying above the field. Once the whistle blew, Mora did open her eyes to watch how Ron did.  
  
She could tell he was nervous by how unsteady he was on his broom. He almost dropped the Quaffle at least six times, but never actually let it fall. She smiled, because he was able to still score a hundred and eighty points. She shut her eyes again and waited for the Keeper trials.  
  
Mora was the next to last one to try out for Keeper. Since the Seeker and Keeper have to employ some of the same skills of catching, different sized balls were thrown at the goals. What was expected was that the ball must be caught, not just deflected away.  
  
Madam Hooch blew the whistle and Mora saw Harry, Fred, George, and Angelina flying at her. They began throwing balls at the hoops. She zoomed back and forth between the hoops, catching and throwing the balls back at the other students. She never slowed and never panicked when a ball got a little too close. And no ball got by her.  
  
When she touched down, Ron ran over to her. That was amazing! You're so calm about it up there. I hope you're on the team.  
  
Mora blushed. Thank you. You seem to be a good Chaser.  
  
I think you did better.  
  
Well, I hope you get a spot on the team. However, I must say goodnight and attend to..., she dropped off into a whisper,   
  
Okay. I'll see you later and tell you who was chosen.  
  
Thank you. She began walking away.  
  
Ron turned to look at Hermione, who was waving down at them. Wait, I think Hermione wants to talk to us. He turned back to Mora.  
  
But she was gone. He ran to the nearest exit and looked around. No Mora. Boy, she's fast.  
  
Later that night, when she got back to Gryffindor Hall, Mora was met by her three friends.   
  
You're our new Keeper! said Harry.  
  
Am I really?  
  
  
  
Mora turned to Ron. Did you get a spot, too?  
  
Yup. I'm a Chaser, Ron beamed.  
  
That is wonderful! Mora reached out and hugged Ron. Thank you, Harry, she said as she hugged him, too.  
  
And now, I have to come to all the games to cheer you guys on, said Hermione.  
  
I can't wait to tell my parents, said Ron. Mom'll be kind of worried but dad'll be happy.  
  
I am sorry I am using Pigwidgeon so you cannot write them right away, said Mora.  
  
Not to worry. I can wait a few days or just use a school owl.  
  
They stayed up and talked for a while till Hermione pointed out it was late and they need to go to sleep. They went upstairs and got in bed. Mora fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	10. Nighttime Conversation

Nighttime Conversation  
  
Harry and Ron were getting ready for bed. Harry was thinking back to the hug Mora gave him earlier. He had never really gotten a hug from a woman before and he was unsure of what he was feeling.  
  
he whispered.  
  
Ron answered.  
  
What do you think of Mora?  
  
Ron thought in silence for a moment. I... well... she's great. She's nice, smart, beautiful, and she's great at Quidditch. What's not to like?  
  
Well, do you feel... I mean... oh, I don't know. Harry sat on his bed and looked at Ron. He just couldn't express his feelings in words. He really liked Mora, and admired every quality that Ron had pointed out. But for some reason, he felt more than just simple admiration.  
  
You know, I think I like her. Harry saw Ron's cheeks turn red in the moonlight.  
  
Like her? asked Harry.  
  
Yeah. Kind of like I'm falling-in-love. I'm not sure though.  
  
Harry's heart sank. He realized that was how he felt, too. But he realized quickly he had beter not say anything. Why don't you tell her? Harry, though, really didn't fully mean it.   
  
I couldn't! What if she doesn't like me like that?  
  
How do you know till you ask?  
  
I'm just not going to ask. And you can't tell her, either.  
  
Harry sighed. He wasn't going to tell. He couldn't help but feel a bit relieved that Ron wasn't going to try to win Mora's heart, though.  
  
It's just she's so pretty. I've never seen that shade of blue eyes before. And her hair is just so beautiful and it always looks nice. I don't know why, but she reminds me of a princess.  
  
You know, it just hit me. She hasn't told us much about her family. I wonder why.  
  
Ron hugged his pillow for a minute, in thought. Don't know. She still writes them, so I don't think she hates them or anything like that.  
  
She's so formal about everything, too. Harry got into bed. She speaks in perfect English. Her accent is so amazing, like French but not quite. And I wonder why she didn't get recognized' by Hogwarts, or any other wizarding school till now.  
  
They lay in the dark, in silence. Wow. We have a lot of questions for her, said Ron.  
  
Harry nodded, but said nothing. The thought that Ron liked Mora weighted heavily on his mind. i_If he likes her, then I won't try to impress her/i_, he thought. i _It would be mean if I tried to take a girl my best fried is interested in._ /i Harry made up his mind. If, and only if, Mora showed interest in him would he show his interest in her. He didn't want to lose Ron's friendship like he had for a few weeks the previous year because of a girl.  
  
Goodnight, Harry, Ron said, sleepily.  
  
i_And I hope, for your sake, Mora likes you, too./i You deserve someone that nice._


	11. A Different Meal

A Different Meal  
  
Over the next few days, Mora spent her days in class and nights on the Quidditch field, but she never failed to get to the stable and feed Pearl. Pearl was growing and the shine was coming back to her coat and horn.  
  
On Wednesday, while Mora was feeding Pearl, Hermione, Ron, and Harry came into the stables, quietly, but excited.  
  
There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend! said Ron, trying to keep his voice low.  
  
There is? Mora smiled, then her face fell.  
  
What's the matter? asked Hermione.  
  
Pearl is not weaned yet. I cannot go. She still needs her bottle every four hours.  
  
There must be a way. You've got to come. There's so many things to see, like Honeydukes with all their candies, Ron said, almost pleading.  
  
Mora shook her head. Not this time, I am afraid. She stroked Pearl's back as she drank from the bottle.  
  
The others looked at her and sighed. We're going back to lunch. We'll see you there, said Hermione, sensing Mora wanted to be alone.  
  
When the others left, Mora looked at Pearl and shed a tear. She really did want to go to Hogsmeade, but knew she couldn't.  
  
I'll try some sweet clover hay, now, said a small voice, in her head.  
  
Mora looked at Pearl. Did you say that? she whispered.  
  
Pearl nodded and the voice said, I did.  
  
Mora saw that Pearl's mouth didn't move. She got a handful of the clover hay, and offered it to her. She gently took a few bites. Mora kept watching her. So how is it that I can hear you? she whispered.  
  
Pearl chewed and looked at Mora. Haven't you figured it out?  
  
i_No_,/i Mora thought. i _I haven't had time to think about it./i  
_  
Well, here's your answer, Pearl said.  
  
Mora blinked. i_You can hear what I think. You can read minds.i  
_  
  
  
i_Then, please, tell me why you choose me to take care of you?/i  
_  
You can talk with me. Few people can. You already posses a very strong indication that you are meant to be allied with a unicorn.  
  
Mora thought a minute about what Pearl meant. i_My wand?/i_ was the only thought she could come up with. Her wand was eight and a half inches, made from mahogany with a unicorn hair core.  
  
That is only a reflection of the power that I am referring to. Pearl paused. But you do not realize your destiny yet. You will know in time.  
  
How is it that you know so much at such a young age? Mora began whispering again, just to fill the silence of the stable. What Pearl was saying was too much of a shock to hear without sound.  
  
We are born this way, with the knowledge of magic in our brains. We just have to learn how to use it and to grow strong enough to live on our own.  
  
Mora nodded, understanding. Suddendly, she could get the answer that had been bothering her since she had first seen Pearl. i_Oh! Please tell me what happened to your mother./i  
_  
She was kidnapped. A very dark force hung in the area where we were walking. Suddenly, a voice said, Don't kill the young one. Take only the mother.' Then my mother was bound and I was shoved away. Then my mother disappeared.  
  
Mora's blood went cold. This was her worst fear.  
  
That is when I searched for you. I am meant to help you as a repayment for your help to me. It's been set for many thousands of years. I knew who I was searching for but didn't realize it was you till I saw you.  
  
What are you talking about? Mora was very confused.  
  
You will see. As for me, I will be weaned by Saturday so you can go to Hogsmeade. Be open minded and quick of wit there. You will need it.  
  
i_Will you need another bottle tonight?/i  
_  
I think two bottles a day and sweet clover hay till Friday. Then I will eat only solid food. If you don't mind.  
  
Not at all. Mora hugged Pearl. She then grabbed her bag and went to leave for lunch. Goodbye, Pearl. Goodbye, Mahshi. They both nodded at Mora as she walked out.  
  
When she got to the Great Hall, she smiled at her friends and sat next to Ron. I am able to go to Hogsmeade after all. Pearl is beginning to wean.  
  
Already? That's great! said Hermione.   
  
Yay! Now you can see Honeydukes, said Ron. They have the best Sugar Quills. Oh, but you might like the Pepper Imps.... Mora smiled as he continued to name several different candies. She was really looking forward to the trip that Saturday.


	12. Refugee

Refugee  
  
Thursday, during breakfast, Mora received her _Daily Prophet_ and saw tiny Pigwidgeon flying down to her. She tried to calm the hyper little bird as she untied the letter. Finally she got it free and offered him a bit of bacon. As he gobbled it up, Mora broke the seal of the letter and read:  
  
iDearest Daughter,  
We are glad to hear you are doing well. Even more so, we are proud to hear you got on the Quidditch team. Please send us a letter after your first game.  
Your unicorn situation reminds us of the legend of Pegasus and Aquarius. I am sure you remember it, because it was your favorite bedtime story when you were young.  
Also, that Pigwidgeon was a very polite owl. Though a bit energetic upon arrival, he was quiet and kind during his stay here. Tell Ron that he has raised a very wonderful owl and that we would welcome him again.  
As the last thing, we see a possible boarder in our future. We welcome this refugee with open arms. We do not know his identity yet, but we have no doubt that you will soon know who it will be (if you do not already know).  
Until next time, a well life is wished to you and your friends.  
With love,  
Kara and Nicolas Airs/i  
  
Mora thought for a moment. i_A refugee?/i_ An idea hit her and she picked up the i_Daily Prophet_. /i   
  
What did your parents say? asked Ron.  
  
Mora casually handed the letter over and continued to read. The others looked over Ron's shoulder and read her letter.  
  
asked Hermione.  
  
Ah! Harry, you should read this. Mora solemnly handed her paper over to him.  
  
iAzkaban Guards On the Move  
Sirius Black has been rumored to be closer to Hogsmeade than previously thought. This Sunday, they will begin patrolling Hogsmeade during the night, looking for Black. Until then, they will be combing the countryside to ensure that he is not there. All those in Hogsmeade are ordered to be inside by sunset, starting Sunday./i  
  
Harry said, silently. But he's staying here to take care of me!  
  
Harry, please, calm down. I have a plan. The refugee my parents are speaking of must be your godfather. We will have to wait till Saturday to move him, though. It would be unwise for him to be on the move now with the dementors scouring the area around us. We will go visit him and get him away from here. Do you know where he is hiding?  
  
Harry handed a letter over. Mora hadn't even seen the school owl deliver it. She began to read.  
  
iHarry,  
It sounds like this year will be less exciting compared to last year. I'm grateful for that. Again, don't be alone on the grounds at night. I'm keeping up with the news so I'm staying a step ahead of everything. If you get a chance to come to Hogsmeade, I will be at the same place I was in last year. However, I'll try to meet you by the Shrieking Shack. Send an owl when you know when you can come.  
With love,  
Snuffles/i  
  
Send him an owl tonight that we will meet him at the Shrieking Shack on Saturday afternoon. Warn him to not flee. I do have a plan to get him to my parents. I will tell him and you when we meet him. Mora's tone was commanding but gentle.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Classes during the rest of the day seemed even longer. Harry was anxious to get the owl out. Mora seemed to be in quasi-meditation during each class. Finally the day's last class was over and Harry ran back to the owlrey to send the letter he had written earlier.   
  
The others were waiting in the common room when Harry returned. He collapsed into a chair next to them. He looked over to Mora and muttered, What is your plan?  
  
Mora looked at him. Believe me, I will not put him in any danger. For now, though, I do not wish to tell you my secret plan. The time is not right. She went over and hugged Harry. I promise, on everything that is dear to me, he will be safe.  
  
Harry smiled a little. i_Why does she care so much about Sirius? Maybe she does like me! But no. I'm going to give Ron a chance./i_ He turned to look to Ron, who was glaring at him in a hurt and angry manner.  
_  
_ Hermione felt the tension in the room and changed the subject. What legend were your parents talking about in your letter?  
  
Mora smiled shyly. It is a wonderful story. I shall tell it to you tonight, since it is more of a bedtime story. Besides, I need to check on Pearl right now. She got up and started for the Portrait Hole. Does anyone want to come with me?  
  
Harry desperately wanted to say, but Ron beat him to it.  
  
Hermione shook her head and said she'd stay with Harry. Ron and Mora walked out of the hole and down to the stable.  
  
I have a question. Didn't you send the letter before the Quidditch trials had taken place? asked Ron  
  
I did, didn't I? replied Mora, slightly amused.  
  
Ron continued to think as they entered the stable.  
  
Mora gave Pearl a bottle and a bundle of hay. So, how did your parents know you had gotten on the team? You didn't know yourself till Monday night. And I thought you said you mentioned that you were sending Hedwig. How'd they know that was Pig?  
  
Mora turned her eyes from Ron to Pearl. Ron, right now is not the time to ask. You will figure it out on Saturday, if not before. She looked back at Ron, who looked crushed. I am sorry. It is just not the time now.  
  
Ron was silent, but Mora heard Pearl say, You know he likes you, don't you?  
  
i_What?!/i  
_  
Ron likes you a lot. He's feeling bad because he's being rejected, in a way, by you.  
  
Mora looked at Ron, who was kicking the straw on the floor. i_Are you quite sure that he likes me?/i  
_  
  
  
She stood up and looked him in the eye. He turned away. How can you be sure you can save Snuffles? Ron asked.  
  
Smiling, she replied, I do not know. I believe and belief is the biggest battle. As an old saying goes, If you plant the seeds of doubt, you will grow trees of failure. It goes the same with seeds of hope growing into success.' She took both of Ron's hands in hers. It would help my tree of success grow if you believe in me, too.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
Please, do not think I am mean because I cannot answer questions that you want answered. I am walking a fine line between happiness and disaster right now. Very soon you will see what I mean.  
  
Go back to your hall, said Pearl. I will be fine for tonight.  
  
Mora and Ron said goodbye to Pearl and Mahshi before going back to the castle.  
  
Once inside the main entrance, Mora saw Snape walking down the corridor, toward them, his robes billowing out behind him. His face held pure anger. Ron, who was just behind Mora, out of Snape's view, looked at her and saw her eyes half closed. Ron was whiter than a sheet. We should get out of his way, he hissed in her ear, but Snape had seen Mora.  
  
What do we have here? A Gryffindor who should be in her hall. That's worth fifty points from your house, and a nice detention, he said. His lip curled back into a cruel smile.  
  
I am on Dumbledore's orders that I may be here. It would be unfair to penalize my house for doing what I am told, Mora replied, cooly.  
  
Indeed it would be, said Dumbledore, who was walking down on adjoining hall. Mora noticed the look of surprise come to his face and had to repress a smile. She has my permission to be here, Serveus.  
  
I see, Professor. He glared at Mora. I'll wait for you in your office, he said to Dumbledore, before storming off.  
  
Once out of earshot, Mora turned and looked at Ron who seemed frozen with fear and confusion.  
  
Nice to see you, Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore said, after blinking a bit. You actually have five minutes before you are guilty of being here after hours. I recommend you get back to Gryffindor Tower as soon as possible.  
  
Yes, sir, he answered, shakily.  
  
Dumbledore winked at them both and walked away. Mora and Ron began to jog back to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
Wow! It was like Snape couldn't see me. We were sure lucky that Dumbledore came along, Ron panted.  
  
Mora said to the Fat Lady. As she swung open, Mora looked at Ron, You will understand later.


	13. Pegasus and Aquarius

Pegasus and Aquarius  
  
That night, after Ron and Mora got back from the stable, they sat down in the common room.  
  
Okay, I'm ready for a bedtime story, said Hermione. Tell us about Pegasus and Aquarius.  
  
The others perked up and nodded in agreement.  
  
Mora began the story. This is an old Mahshian legend. I do not know how or where this story comes from. However, this story takes place a very long time ago in the forest of the country known as Mahshi.  
  
There was a maiden, Aquarius. She was quite a beautiful woman and many envied her. She was kind and gentle. She was a simple person, living alone and doing everything for herself.  
  
In those days, Pegasus was a winged unicorn, not a winged horse. He was a fierce warrior, but preferred peace over battle. He wandered all over Europe, protecting people from evil enemies.  
  
One day, after a fierce battle, he was alone in the forest and was quite thirsty. He had a few injuries, but did not realize how bad they were. His strength was fleeing him. He came to a well, but could not draw the water himself. He laid down next to the well and waited.  
  
He waited for a long time and still no one came. He fainted from exhaustion and lack of water.  
  
Aquarius went out from her home and to the well to draw her water for the day. As she came to the well, she saw Pegasus, lying on the ground, unconscious. She ran to his side and drew water and poured it into his mouth. She also applied her touch to him, which many say had healing powers.  
  
In any case, when the cold water touched his lips, he woke up. They looked at each other. Pegasus spoke to her, in the voice of men. Dear maiden, what is your name?'  
  
Aquarius, though shocked at hearing the voice of Pegasus, said, Aquarius, sir.'  
  
'Aquarius, water-bearer, you've saved my life, I am in your debt. I shall stay with you till I can repay you.'  
  
And so Pegasus lived with Aquarius. However, Aquarius refused to let him do anything. She asked him only to forget the whole debt issue. Pegasus refused, stating it was a matter of pride that kept him there.  
  
After a few weeks, it was as if they had always been together. Aquarius was glad for the company and Pegasus enjoyed being near her. Though neither admitted it, they did love each other. It was a mutual respect and friendship kind of love, but a love nonetheless.  
  
Times were changing and things were getting bad elsewhere in Europe. Evil forces were rising everywhere. Pegasus, who would normally already be in battle, stayed with Aquarius. Too soon, though, the battle came to them.  
  
Aquarius was captured by one of the evil generals and was taken away. Pegasus had been gathering wild roses for her, as was his new custom. When he returned to the little house she lived in, he realized she had been taken and he took to the air to search for her.  
  
He found Aquarius, on her knees in a field,. In front of her was Crowcur, the equivalent of Voldemort today. Aquarius's eyes were closed in a silent prayer with a small smile upon her face. Crowcur lifted his hands and threw a beam of energy towards her.  
  
Aquarius remained kneeling, though straining against the power. Crowcur's face grew more wicked and his output increased. Pegasus, flying unseen above, grew angry and he dove between Crowcur and Aquarius.  
  
The instant the magic hit him, his wings and horn were ripped from his body. He fell to the earth, bleeding. Aquarius stood up and let out a helpless cry. Then she lifted her hands, under her breath saying something, and energy blasted from her hands to Crowcur.  
  
Crowcur yelled and screamed horribly before disintegrating into a pile of dust.  
  
Mora paused. What happened to Aquarius and Pegasus?! asked Ron, desperately.  
  
Aquarius fell back to her knees by Pegasus's side. Dear Pegasus, are you alive?' A single tear dripped from her cheek onto his face.  
  
'Aquarius,' he said as he stirred, I am alive. I have repaid my debt. But no longer am I a warrior, for my weapons have been destroyed.'  
  
A voice came from above and said, Pegasus, you have proven yourself. I can read your heart and you did a great deed, not out of pride, but of love. Therefore, I will give you one weapon back. Choose either your horn or your wings.'  
  
Pegasus looked at Aquarius. I choose my horn because I never want to fly from the side of the maiden that I love. She is my lifesaver and friend.'  
  
With that, the wounds on his back healed, and his horn re-grew. Aquarius hugged his neck, crying with happiness.  
  
Pegasus is remembered for being a winged horse. He was always seen above a battlefield as a flying horse-like figure. Few ever saw his horn and knew he was a winged unicorn. When he was seen no more in the sky above a battle, people traded stories about a flying horse. However, he should be remembered for what he gave up to be with the one he loved.  
  
He and Aquarius lived on, essentially as neighbors. Aquarius married and had a baby girl. Pegasus was the proud father of a beautiful male unicorn. For generations, Pegasus's and Aquarius's descendants lived near each other. One day, no one knows why, they moved apart from each other.  
  
As for Pegasus and Aquarius themselves, they died on the same day. They were buried next to each other because, being such good friends, they wanted to be together in death as well as in life.  
  
It is said that when the descendants of Aquarius and Pegasus meet again, that they will overpower a great evil. And that is the promise we are left with from these great friends.  
  
They sat in silence, awed by Mora's story. She smiled at them all.  
  
Ron was the first to speak. Do you think the legend is true? That they will come back to get rid of someone evil?  
  
I never said get rid of someone evil.' I said overpower. There is a difference.  
  
Silence fell upon them. Mora's story was racing through their brains. Hermione was the one to break the silence this time. Well, I finally have a question for you. It has nothing to do with your story but about your promise on the train.  
  
I am listening. Mora sat back in her chair, uncomfortably.  
  
Are you, in fact, a princess?  
  
Mora relaxed instantly and chuckled. Well, you have unraveled one mystery, but not my major secret.  
  
Ron and Harry stared at Mora. A princess?  
  
Yes, a princess. She smiled. So how did you find me out, Hermione?  
  
I looked at your parents names and thought I had remembered them from somewhere. It took a long time in the library to find a book of current heads of state. But I did and I found Kara and Nicolas Airs listed, with Mora Airs, their daughter reigning princess.  
  
How come you didn't tell us earlier? asked Ron, sounding a bit surprised and defeated.  
  
I enjoy being just a normal person. You are the only friends that do not treat me differently because you did not know who I was. I would like to keep it that way.  
  
Harry sat in thought. Then you're planning to take Sirius to Mahshi, to the palace? Mora nodded. How? He can't get past those dementors.  
  
I will tell you now, my greater secret will be revealed Saturday. Then you will not doubt me. Mora looked at Harry. As I have said before, I will not let him be harmed.  
  
She turned to the others. But now, it is time to sleep. We have classes tomorrow.  
  
They got up and walked up the stairs. Before Mora went into the girl's dormitory, she looked at the others. Please, tell no one who I am. I am in enough danger as it is, outside the protection of my own country.  
  
So I guess calling you Your Highness' is out of the question, joked Ron.  
  
She smiled and nodded, remembering the words of Pearl. i_He likes me. And it is not because of my title, but who I am. And I think I am beginning to really like him_. /iGoodnight and sweet dreams, Harry and Ron.


	14. The Others

The Others  
  
The next day, everyone was sitting at breakfast in the Great Hall. Mora could hear Harry and Ron talking softly about the revelation she made last night. She couldn't help but smile. Her friends now knew one of her greatest secrets and were still acting the same towards her.  
  
As usual, she finished her breakfast early and went down to Pearl.   
  
Mora greeted Pearl and Mahshi. The falcon flew to a low wall near her. Mora rubbed the bird, who was happy to see her again. When Mora began preparing Pearl's bottle, Mahshi flew out of the stable, to stretch her wings and find something to eat.  
  
How did you sleep? Mora asked Pearl, who was laying in her stall.  
  
Very well. Pearl stared at Mora and spoke to her through her mind again. So, you told your friends last night that you are a princess.  
  
I made a promise, that, if they asked, I would tell them the truth. She sat next to Pearl and offered the bottle.   
  
As she drank, she said, It's good you trust them so much. They are very respectful and trustworthy.  
  
Mora sat in thought. i_If they are so trustworthy, then why did you choose me?/i  
_  
Pearl stopped drinking. You must realize your own destiny.  
  
They sat in silence for a while. When Pearl finished, she said, I won't take another bottle today. Please check on me tonight, though.  
  
Do you want me to leave you some sweet hay?  
  
She nodded and stood up. I think I'll walk around the stable some more today. Then, maybe tonight,we can go for a walk outside?  
  
Mora thought about it and agreed. She placed a large amount of hay in Pearl's manger and said goodbye.  
  
She walked out of the stable only to meet Ron. She took a step back, slightly startled. You surprised me! I did not expect you here, she said.  
  
Ron blushed. I'm sorry. I just thought you'll like company walking to Divination.  
  
Mora giggled. Do you mean a royal escort back to the castle?  
  
He could tell she was joking but still said, Something like that. His face was now as red as his hair.  
  
I would be honored.   
  
They walked back together into the castle. Hurrying up to the upper tower, they climbed up the silver ladder, into the Divination classroom.  
  
Professor Trelawney appeared from behind the curtains, as usual, and started babbling about predicting the future through meditation. Mora was amused by what she was saying but, more than anything, was still bored. She couldn't wait to get out of that stuffy classroom.  
  
Potions was uneventful, except for Neville accidentally adding too much firefly jelly and making a Constant Fire potion rather than Nightlight Juice. It took Snape ten minutes to make up a batch of Dousing Drops to put it out. He also took away ten points from Gryffindor.  
  
Mora was expecting more curses and hexes during Defense Against the Dark Arts class. However, Dumbledore welcomed everyone saying, Today, we are going to study our allies against the Dark Arts that aren't a part of our immediate wizarding community. He looked around at the slightly confused faces. Does anyone know who I'm talking about?  
  
Everyone began looking to each other for answers. Even Hermione was stumped. Finally, Neville raised his hand, timidly. In a quiet voice, he said, Do you mean the others?'  
  
He smiled brightly. Ten points to Gryffindor. Today we will be discussing the others.' How many of you have heard of them?  
  
Only about a fourth of the class, which were Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, raised their hands. Mora noticed some of the Muggle-raised students, like Harry and Hermione, kept their hands down.  
  
It's no surprise. Not many know or talk about the others.' To put it simply, they just use a different form of magic.  
  
Most of you, I'm sure, have been told that they are not true wizards and witches and that they base their magic off unrealistic divine powers. Perhaps you've heard that they think they are better than those who don't share their powers.  
  
However, there are stretches of the truth. They DO believe they are given their powers by God and they pray and thank him for giving them their powers. But they don't think they are any better or worse than us. It is just we have shunned them for so long that they choose to not associate with us unless there is a great need.  
  
We have affiliated ourselves with them during the years of terror when, sorry for the pain to sensitive ears but, Voldemort was around. They posses powers most of us do not have.  
  
A Ravenclaw student raised her hand. I've always heard you can't trust them.  
  
That is false, Dumbledore said, simply. We've trusted them many times, but have not shown proper gratitude to them, most likely because of ongoing fear of them.  
  
Mora's hand went up. Why are they feared?  
  
Dumbledore smiled. We fear what we don't understand. Many people believe they use their power to manipulate. However, they are taught ethics of magic at a young age and know what is acceptable and what is not.  
  
That's not to say that there aren't evil ones, too. But they aren't as many of them as the trustworthy ones.  
  
Hermione asked, About how many are there?  
  
According to one of the wizards I once knew, usually, there are no more than fifty on the planet at a time. Usually, there are families who carry the potential and whose children inherit the ability. However, there are those who are in the Muggle population who exhibit the potential and normally are identified and trained by them.  
  
Another Ravenclaw asked, What do you mean by potential?  
  
Ah, good question. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. In their division of magic, they have a way of determining the amount of magic in a person, and giving them a numerical value for it. Potential is described as the ability and amount a person might improve during their training.  
  
What's a normal number for anyone who's tested? Ron asked.  
  
All good questions, today! Supposedly, a Muggle will be anywhere from one to fifty because everyone has a bit of magic in them. Under formal training, most of these wouldn't surpass seventy five. Anyone who scores above a hundred is considered gifted.' However, most of the people who are trained start at two thousand or above.  
  
How do you get tested? The students were no longer raising their hands. Dumbledore seemed pleased that there was so much interest in the subject.  
  
I don't know the exact details of how the test is done, except that you have to give your permission to be tested. Someone who has been trained will perform the test. It is painless. If you ever have it done, they will remind you that their test picks up the magic that you practice now, and the amount of ability you have in their branch. So if you were a powerful witch or wizard in our world, you may only have a thousand magic count. If they split the number into their branch and our branch, it might be two hundred and eight hundred, respectively. This would mean you had a strong suiting for our magic, but wouldn't be all that good in their magic.  
  
But don't think it's all Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts to be a high-numbered wizard. If anyone has had training in their branch of magic, then you can usually pick out another person with a high amount of magic. It essentially makes you a target for an enemy to hit.  
  
Now why am I telling you about this? Because, as I said at the Final Feast last year, Voldemort is alive again. The Ministry of Magic denies that this could have happened. But now, more than ever, we need to know who our friends are. Since these wizards and witches have fought and been persecuted by Voldemort, they are being asked to help with our fight, again.  
  
Mora sat in class, listening to all that was being said. It was comforting to hear that a war against Voldemort was in the works.  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful for her. Then, even with the mysors running around on leashes after the gnomes, Mora was more focused on what Dumbledore had said.  
  
On the way back to Gryffindor Tower, Ron and Hermione were talking about Dumbledore's class. I've never heard anything bad about them. I just didn't know much about them,said Ron.  
  
In all my reading, I've never come across a reference about them, Hermione added. I'm a Muggle so I never had any impression about them, but they sound nice enough. Perhaps a bit misunderstood, though.  
  
Yeah, I'd like to meet one, replied Ron.  
  
We better get some homework done so we can eat and get to practice on time, said Mora.  
  
Oh, yeah! We have our first game in two weeks, said Harry.  
  
I think we will do well, though, said Mora. Ravenclaw is mostly first-time players. We have some veterans and, of course, a first-class Seeker on a first-class broom.  
  
Harry blushed. Usually, our first game is against Slytherin, but Ravenclaw played first last year because of Draco's injury.' They enjoyed it so much, they asked Slytherin if they'd switch, and they agreed. They must think they'll get an advantage by watching us play before they come up against us.  
  
They stood before the Fat Lady. they all said at once.


	15. Moonlight Stroll

Moonlight Stroll  
  
Quidditch practice was grueling. Fred and George were co-captians of the team and had set up a regimen to help all of the teams skills. Trials, like those done to choose the new players, were done for all positions before a simulation game was played. Mora was finally forced to let the Quaffle pass a few times, just so the Chasers could get some practice aiming and scoring.  
  
By the time practice was over, everyone was tired, but excited. Already everyone was doing well in preparing for the game.  
  
As they were walking off the field, Ron came up to Mora. You were awesome! Ravenclaw doesn't stand a chance!  
  
This was just practice, Mora said, blushing. A real game may be different, but I will do my best. You did well, too. Your aim is wonderful.  
  
He kept walking beside her in silence. In a quiet voice, he asked, Are you going to see Pearl? Mora nodded. Can I come?  
  
Not tonight, I am afraid. I promised to take her on a walk tonight.  
  
Ron stopped. What? You cant! You'll be seen!  
  
Mora turned to him. We will not be seen. Ron's face contorted in clear confusion. Please do not worry. Ron didn't seem convinced. If you do not trust me, I will walk below the Gryffindor Tower at exactly nine o'clock. Wait by the window in the stairway to the dormitories.  
  
  
  
Mora turned and began to walk away. And if you want, wait for me in the common room. I should be back by nine thirty.  
  
She hurried down to the stable. Pearl was waiting inside, just out of sight of the door. Mahshi flew over to Mora and made some soft noises. You can go out to hunt for a while, she told the falcon.  
  
She turned to Pearl as Mahshi took off. She realized how much bigger Pearl had grown in the past week. I assume you are ready.  
  
Yes, I am, replied the unicorn's sweet voice.  
  
Mora shut her eyes for a few seconds and tightened her robe around her before they exited the stable. They began walking around the grounds of the castle, in silence.  
  
You are worried about something, said Pearl. Tell me with your mind.  
  
i_I have to get Sirius Black out of danger tomorrow. I think I can do it, but it means I have to tell my friends a major secret of mine./i _She sighed. i_Will they still like me after they know?/i  
_  
Did they change their opinion of you when you admitted you were a princess?  
  
i_No, not that I am aware./i  
_  
Then you shouldn't worry. If they are true friends, it won't matter who and what you are. I'm sure they think you're full of surprises.  
  
It was about nine now and they stopped below the Gryffindor Tower. I know for sure Ron wouldn't leave you. He's waiting for you now, desperately wanting to see you.  
  
Ron was indeed standing at the window, with a lamp on the windowsill. He seemed to be doing Divination homework by the different tools he kept picking up and the frustrated look that was on his face. He looked down at them occasionally, but seemed to not see them.  
  
i_We cannot be seen. You know this, right, Pearl? /i_ Pearl nodded.  
  
Ron looked down again. He looked directly where Mora's eyes were and didn't turn away.  
  
He is a strong wizard. He doesn't know that, though.  
  
Mora nodded. Ron finally looked back to his work. i_We should be going back now./i_  
They walked quietly back to the stable. Mora gave Pearl more sweet hay and a large hug. They said goodnight to each other.  
  
Mora left the stable. Quickly, she went back to the Portrait Hole. she told the Fat Lady, who slowly swung open.  
  
She went into the common room. Ron was sitting in a chair by the fire. Did you see us walking? she asked. You did look down at us and stared right at me.  
  
I didn't see you, Ron said, shaking his head. Are you sure you were down there?  
  
She nodded. You were doing your Divination homework, by lantern light.  
  
Wow! I did kinda think I saw something. I made eye contact with you?  
  
Yes. I was amazed to see that.  
  
Well, I still didn't see you. He looked around. Where's your Invisibility Cloak?  
  
I do not own one.  
  
Then how did you...?  
  
Mora smiled. I am able to make myself invisible.  
  
Ron sat, mouth open, starring at Mora. She heard Hermione sand Harry coming downstairs to them. I got an owl from Snuffles. He's not convinced, but he's staying put, said Harry. He seemed really worried.  
  
Mora replied.  
  
What are you going to do? asked Hermione. There's no way to get past those dementors.  
  
There is a way. But let us not worry about this right now. We need to either go to bed, or do something constructive.  
  
How about your Divination homework, Harry? said Hermione. Mora seems to be pretty good at it.  
  
Harry went over to a table where papers and charts were spread out. It will keep me from worrying as much, at least. He looked over at Ron, who still seemed to be in shock. Aren't you coming, Ron?  
  
No. I think I'm going to bed, he said. Ron got up and slowly walked up to the dormitory.  
  
I wonder what's got into him, said Harry, as they sat down to do Divination homework.


	16. Rescue

Rescue  
  
As Mora slept that night, she had nightmare. It was not just any nightmare, it was one of her prophetic dreams, and it was predicting failure for today's mission. When she woke up, it was about four in the morning. She took a deep breath, thinking about it, then got out of her four-poster bed, put on her dressing gown, then went downstairs. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep any longer. She sat down by her knees, beside one of the windows in the common room, lost in thought.  
  
Ma'm? squeaked a small voice. Be you okay?  
  
Mora turned to see a small house-elf. She had heard about them from Ron, Harry, and Hermione on the train to Hogwarts. I am fine, she replied. What is your name?  
  
I is called Winky, ma'm. Is you a friend of Harry Potter?  
  
Yes, I am. My name is Mora Airs.  
  
The house-elf smiled. That be a pretty name. Mora smiled back at Winky. You sure Winky can't get Mora Airs anything? Winky looked worried again.  
  
I just am not able to sleep. She paused. If it is not too much trouble, could I get a cup of chai tea?  
  
The house-elf said nothing else but ran into a small door in the wall. Mora turned back to the window after Winky disappeared. It was only a few minutes later when she felt a small tap on her arm. It was Winky, who had returned with a tray. On it was a silver teapot and cup, a small pitcher of milk, a bowl of sugar cubes, and a plate, mounded with pastries. Here you are, Mora Airs, Winky said.  
  
Mora, who wasn't expecting the house-elf to come back so quickly, was very happy. Would you care to join me? I do not wish to keep you from anything important, but I would enjoy the company.  
  
Winky sniffed and mumbled something about never have been asked to join anyone for tea before. Mora reassured her that it was fine with her and asked Winky to stay. Mora Airs be the first person to ask Winky to tea. Her face then fell. But I is only bringing one cup.  
  
That is not a problem. Mora held out her hand and a cup and saucer appeared in it. Are you able to stay?  
  
The house-elf nodded, wide eyed.  
  
They sat by the window, talking, for about an hour before Winky said she needed to leave to start on breakfast. Take care, Mora Airs. I is coming back later for the tray. Winky slid out through the little door.  
  
Mora continued to sit by the window, staring over the lawns as the sky changed to its pre-dawn hue. The task looming over her for the day was so important, but time was running out. The dream, too, haunted her.  
  
She turned to the stairwell when she heard heavy footsteps coming down. Ron, is that you?  
  
Ron's red head appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Yeah. What are you doing up?  
  
I could not sleep. Would you like some pastries? Winky brought me some delicious ones.  
  
Ron sat down in front of Mora. She noticed the tattered state of his red dressing gown. he said. So why are you up? he asked before biting into a cream cheese danish.  
  
I had a horrible dream.  
  
It was just a dream, though. Ron was trying not to speak with his mouth full.  
  
Mora calmly explained about her ability to see the future in her dreams. Ron listened attentively, chewing slowly.  
  
So, this was one of those dreams?  
  
Mora nodded.  
  
What was it about?  
  
It was about today. We told Snuffles to meet us so we could follow him to his hiding place. But we will not have time to wait. The dementors are descending on Hogsmeade faster than expected. They will be outside the main part of the city by noon. She sighed, but kept silent about the rest of the dream.  
  
Ron went white. Swallowing hard, he forced out, We can still get to his cave. I remember how to get there.  
  
Mora nodded. But that is not the worst news. The dementors will stay in the city only a week. They will say they are still seeking out Sirius Black and leave to search the countryside, again. However, they will not be heard from after they leave. I see a man in a dark shroud talking to them and leading them to a cave. They will be turning to Voldemort.  
  
Ron shuddered. But there are still guards at Azkaban. If they turn, all those Dark Wizards go free!  
  
I cannot see that far. Mora hung her head. _I can only see that today, I could fail_, she thought.  
  
A few minutes of silence fell on them. Ron wiped his hands and mouth on a napkin. He gently grasped Mora's hands and looked at her. Don't worry. You'll save Sirius. You-Know-Who will be defeated. Everything will be fine.  
  
She smiled, shyly.  
  
If it's any help for today, I have faith in you. Whatever you have planned, I know you can do it.  
  
A tear formed in her eye. Thank you. That means a lot to me.  
  
Ron leaned over and hugged Mora. She really needed this. She felt a thousand times better by the time he let go.  
  
At breakfast, Mora quietly told Hermione and Harry most of the details of her dream and change of plans. Harry became silent but nodded in agreement.  
  
Mora then headed out to see Pearl. The unicorn knew she was in a hurry and only told her to have a good day. After refilling the manger, she left, more apprehensive than when she went in.  
  
It seemed like an eternity before they were in Hogsmeade. Immediately, they went to the edge of town and began their journey out to the mountains where Sirius was hiding.  
  
A shaggy dog jumped in front of them as they reached the stile. Harry recognized it and followed it up the mountain. Everyone scrambled and slipped to keep up on the half hour trek.   
  
Once they reached a cave, the dog transformed into a lean, tall man. Mora also saw a large creature, with the head of an eagle, and the body of a horse. But before Mora could ask about the animal, Sirius said, Harry, I was going to meet you this afternoon. Why are you here now? Then he turned to Mora. And who is your friend?  
  
Sirius, please listen. You know the demenors are coming, said Harry. This is Mora, the girl I said could get you to somewhere safe.  
  
Oh, okay. He stuck out his hand. Nice to meet you, Mora.  
  
Mora shook his hand. Sir, there is not much time to talk. Please allow me to speak freely about some things first. Sirius nodded, a bit shocked by her assertive tone. First of all, the dementors are much closer than the _Daily Prophet_ reports. They will be near this cave in less than two hours. I must get you out of here and to my house in Mahshi. Then, the rest of us must be at the base of the mountain and back in town by the time they arrive so as not to seem suspicious.  
  
How do you plan to get me past the dementors? asked Sirius.  
  
That is my next revelation, said Mora. I am one of the others.'  
  
During the pause, Mora looked at Harry and Hermione, whose mouths were wide open. Ron seemed to be smirking. Sirius just nodded.  
  
I will Disapperate from here and Apperate in my house in Mahshi. You will be coming with me under my magic. My parents will ensure your comfort and will keep you informed of anything that might happen at Hogwarts. Sirius nodded. We have to leave soon, so, please say goodbye.  
  
Sirius shook his head. What about Buckbeak? he asked, pointing to the hippogrif. He has nowhere to go.  
  
Mora thought a moment, and questioned them all about what a hippogrif ate and where they liked to live. They told her and she nodded. Around my house is a nice chunk of protected forest. He could be hidden in there as long as he did not fly above the trees too much. There would be plenty of game for him to eat.  
  
Sirius seemed a bit more comfortable with the arrangement. He instructed her how to approach the hippogrif, and while she did what he said, Sirius turned to the others.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron began telling Sirius goodbye and well wishes. They reassured him he'd be very comfortable at the Palace.  
  
Sirius asked as he was shaking Ron's hand.  
  
Yeah! Mora's a princess! said Ron.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow at Mora, who blushed, as she was petting Buckbeak. I do not like to flaunt my royalty, but yes, I am of the Royal Airs family.  
  
Are your parents others,' too?asked Sirius. Mora nodded. Sirius turned back to Harry. Be careful. I've seen some strange figures roaming around here, lately. I don't want you doing anything crazy like going after them, in case they work for You-Know-Who.  
  
Harry nodded and Sirius hugged him. He turned to Mora. I'm ready when you are.  
  
Mora placed a hand on Buckbeak and one on Sirius's arm. She shut her eyes and breathed slowly. Once we are gone, go down to the base of the mountain. I will meet you there. The others nodded, then watched as they both disappeared.


	17. Magic Counting For All

Magic Counting For All  
  
Twenty minutes later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were nearing the base of the mountain. I didn't know she was an said Harry.  
  
Me either, said Hermione. I should have seen it, though.  
  
Ron smiled.  
  
What is it? asked Harry.  
  
I realized it last night, he said. She told me to watch for when she and Pearl took a walk last night. I didn't see her, but she saw me. An Invisibility Spell or Potion are too advanced for kids our age and she doesn't own an Invisibility Cloak. That was the only option left.  
  
She is really smart. Maybe she picked up on something like that, said Hermione.  
  
Ron climbed down over a boulder. Remember when she sent the letter with Pig? Well, she said she had put Hedwig's name in it. Then she closed her eyes and seemed to be concentrating. When her parents wrote back, they talked about Pig, not Hedwig.  
  
I'm sure there's another explanation to that, too, Harry said, unconvincingly.  
  
AND think that this is her first year. Why wouldn't she have been identified before?  
  
Because others' are not usually identified due to the different nature of our power, said Mora, who had just appeared a few feet below them. The others were surprised by her sudden reappearance.  
  
Sirius and Buckbeak are safe. They both are going to get a good meal, right away.  
  
Harry said, smiling.  
  
They continued to climb down the remaining rocks in silence. They kept going into Hogsmeade and into the Three Broomsticks. Four butterbeers, Ron said to the witch at the bar.  
  
They settled into a booth and began to relax. Their butterbeers arrived and they started sipping on them.  
  
So, you're an said Hermione. What are the differences of the two magic communities, other than what Dumbledore told us?  
  
He covered most of our differences, Mora responded.  
  
So, can you do a magic count thing? asked Ron. She nodded. Can I get it done? His cheeks flushed.  
  
Close your eyes, commanded Mora. Imagine a silhouette of yourself with an even glow over your body. Force, with your mind, the glow up from your feet and hands, into your head.  
  
Ron's face contorted, showing his obvious attempt to obey.   
  
Now, force all of that glow into the front portion of your forehead. Mora paused. Keep that glow there.  
  
She shut her eyes. Harry and Hermione looked on, intently. Mora opened her eyes again, looking a bit surprised. You may relax now.  
  
Ron's eyes opened. That was it? What's my count?  
  
Two thousand, nine hundred.  
  
Is that good? asked Hermione.  
  
That is better than good. She turned to Ron. You are highly gifted in our branch of magic because that number is high. The problem is you do not know how to use it. Let me ask a question; have you ever had problems carrying out spells, even though you are doing exactly what you are supposed to be doing? He nodded. The reason why is that the magic you use and the magic I use are both present in your body but it gets mixed up when you try to use only one. If you see me use your magic, I can do it since I know how to control both types of magic in my body.  
  
How can he get around that? asked Harry.  
  
I can try to teach him to be able to differentiate and control both types of magic. She looked at Ron, If you are willing to learn, of course.  
  
Of course! It'd be great to be able to do spells right.   
  
At least you're not as bad as Neville, said Hermione.  
  
Poor guy. He's great and all, but he just can't do anything without messing up. Harry shook his head.  
  
Mora giggled. Neville does not know but he has a high magic count. He is more of an other' than he is a normal' wizard.  
  
The rest of them just stared at her for a moment. How do you know? Hermione finally asked.  
  
Mora sipped her butterbeer. When you have been brought up like I have, you learn to feel the presence of other strong magic forces. The only reason why I did not feel you, Ron, is that you are one of the few who do not have an aura that surrounds you, that could give you away. Believe me, that is a blessing. You are not such an easy target as some.  
  
Are you a target? And what's your count? asked Harry.  
  
I am a definite target. The strongest power, in our tradition, that has lived in the past was five thousand. I am five thousand five hundred, and I am getting stronger.  
  
said Hermione. What count do I have?  
  
Mora asked her to follow the same procedures and was able to tell her two thousand. But do not feel bad. That is good for anyone. The count is divided, remember, into your magic and my magic. The number for my magic is low. This means you could do basic spells and such of my magic.  
  
What about me? asked Harry.  
  
I know you are at least two thousand, because I can sense it from you. Harry did the routine. You are at two thousand, five hundred. My magic is strong within you, too. She thought for a moment. I could teach all of you sometime, if you want.  
  
What advantages does your magic have over what we do? asked Hermione.  
  
Can any of you read auras, and therefore, minds, of people like the expressions on their faces? Can you Apparate and Disapperate, right now? Can you transfigure yourself without a potion? Can you fly? she asked. They shook their heads. These are basics in our magic. First, ethics of magic, and then those skills.  
  
You can fly? Ron excitedly asked, in a whisper. Mora nodded.   
  
Hagrid walked into the Three Broomsticks. He saw them sitting in the booth and came over to them. Dumbledore says everybody's got to go back, now.  
  
Harry exclaimed. It's not even one o'clock!  
  
We haven't even been to Honeydukes yet, whined Ron.   
  
Hagrid shook his head. Can't help it. The dementors are closer than everyone thought. Dumbledore doesn't want any student around those creatures.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked shocked. Okay, we'll leave, Harry said.  
  
As they got up and started to walk out, Harry whispered to Mora, I'm sorry.  
she whispered back.  
  
I didn't really believe you were right. I didn't think the dementors were as close as you said. I thought you just wanted to make sure Sirius get out with plenty of time. I didn't mean to doubt you.  
  
Do not worry about it.  
  
They joined the crowd of other grumbling Hogwarts students going back to the castle. No one was happy about having to leave Hogsmeade.  
  
Later that evening, most people in Gryffindor Tower had calmed down and were doing homework in the common room. Ron came and sat beside Mora, who was working on Potions.  
  
I have a question. Did you hide' me from Snape, that day in the hall?  
  
Mora put down her quill. Yes. I felt him coming so I made you invisible and suggested, in your mind, that being quiet would be good.  
  
  
  
Power of Suggestion is basically the suggesting of an idea to someone, mentally. It is one step away from mind control, but it is NOT mind control, really. Most are too preoccupied or weak to ignore the suggestion. They fall victim to the implantation of the idea. There is a fine line that you walk when you use that power. Since I was using it for your good, it was okay to do it.  
  
You can control people's minds? Ron's voice was getting quieter and more nervous.  
  
Yes, I can, but I choose not to do so. There are few instances when mind control is ethical and necessary.  
  
So why did you do the suggestion to me?  
  
Mora sighed. Because you went with me to the stable to keep me company, like a good friend. I knew if Snape saw you, though, you would be in trouble. As any friend would, I did what I could to help you.  
  
So why could Dumbledore see me?  
  
Mora blushed. I knew Dumbledore knew about my powers and he could tell I was hiding someone. When Snape went away, I stopped your invisibility, thus confessing to Dumbledore I was hiding you. Had I not, he would have asked me to do so anyway, probably getting us both into trouble.  
  
She looked at Ron, who seemed to be thinking. It was a really stupid move, on my part, to let you come down to the stable with me. But I enjoy spending time with you, so I took a chance.  
  
Ron looked up at Mora. His expression was soft, with an air of understanding. I enjoy spending time with you, too. I didn't know... I mean... I just....  
  
I understand what you mean. I did exactly what you would have done, had things been reversed. Ron nodded. Let us not talk about this anymore, now. Do you need help with your Potions homework?  
  
Ron and Mora smiled at each other. Then he got up and got his homework. They sat side by side, working out the different percentages of ingredients for the Silence Syrup until the light of the fires went dim.


	18. Disappearance

Disappearance  
  
Quidditch practice was getting more challenging as the date of the Gryffindor's first game grew nearer. They all studied the style of Ravenclaw's team, their challenger.   
  
Mora studied the techniques of professional Keepers to help her own performance. Harry admitted that, through Hermione, he had asked for instruction from Victor Krum, a very young Seeker that played for the Bulgarian team. (Hermione had visited Krum at his house in Bulgaria during the summer, after they had met during the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year.)  
  
But beyond that, the O.W.L.'s were coming faster than ever. Some students, including Hermione, had already become deep in their studying and preperation. One day in October, during breakfast, Hermione slammed her book shut and exclaimed, O. W. L.'s are right around the corner and I feel like I don't know anything!  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione, you have nothing to worry about. Besides, they are still six months away!  
  
Well, how much are you studying for them? demanded Hermione.  
  
Harry shrugged. I'm going to study some a few month before they tests, but I'm not going to kill myself over it.  
  
Same here, said Ron.  
  
Hermione looked at Mora. How about you?  
  
Mora sighed. Hermione, please do not take this wrong, but you need to relax. You will stress yourself out before Christmas at the pace you are going. You will spend your whole time here at Hogwarts studying and not enjoy any of it.  
  
But I have to study! I don't know anything!  
  
That's crazy and you know it! Ron exclaimed.  
  
Hermione began.  
  
No, Hermione. You are ahead of everyone else in the class. You have nothing to worry about. Mora's voice seemed to soothe Hermione, who put away her book.  
  
Suddenly, the air filled with the sound of rustling feathers as the owls flew into the Great Hall. A _Daily Prophet_ and a letter bearing the royal seal landed in front of Mora.  
  
A silence went up through the Great Hall as everyone read the _ Daily Prophet_ headline; Azkaban Guards Disappear- Where Are They?  
  
The story said that, after arriving early in Hogsmeade, they patrolled the streets for a week. Yesterday, they had suddenly left. Few guards were left at Azkaban and the didn't know where the others were.  
  
Mora put down the newspaper and opened the letter from her parents.  
  
iDearest Daughter,  
Snuffles is doing well here. We had to bring in a doctor to help him recover from his exhaustion of traveling. Buckbeak is also fine, and is loving the forest nearby. He's gaining back some weight he seemed to have lost.  
We hope you are well. We have seen the Azkaban guards disappearing in our visions, too. Be cautious in Hogsmeade, though, for they are still in the area.  
Another vision we have seen is one that calls for you to collect stardust from the stardust storm that will fall on Halloween night. We do not know why, but you need the stardust for later. Keep a satchel of it with you at all times.  
Finally, ask your friends if they would like to spend the last half of Christmas vacation in Mahshi. If they would like, they may invite their families, too.  
Well wishes till we next communicate.  
Kara and Nicolas Airs  
P.S. We are using Snuffles owl to write you. Please have Harry write him because we think Snuffles is beginning to worry about him./i  
  
Hermione looked to Mora. You were right.   
  
So they've gone to Voldemort, Harry sighed.  
  
They looked at their breakfast. None of them were hungry, anymore. That same feeling had spread over the whole hall, except the Slytherin table. Mora caught Malfoy in the corner of her eye, smirking at the Gryffindor table.  
  
In class that afternoon, Dumbledore discussed the dementor disappearances and how to protect oneself from them. He covered the theory of a Patronus. I do not expect many of you to be able to do a Patronus, he said, winking at Harry, but it would be good for you to learn. Dumbledore calmed many nerves by trying to show the students that there was a way to avoid being attacked by a dementor.  
  
After classes, Mora went out to see Pearl. Her falcon was sitting on the low wall and waiting for Mora to arrive. Mahshi seemed content with her job of guarding the mysors. She had a proud stance over the mysors and constantly chatted to Mora, who seemed to understand her. Every time Mora came to visit, Mahshi would show affection to her before flying off to hunt for dinner.  
  
Pearl was about twice as big as when she adopted Mora. Her horn was brilliant opalescent. Her coat was snow white and shiny. Mora combed her mane and tail daily to keep it beautiful.   
  
Today, though, Pearl sensed Mora's tenseness. Don't worry too much. The dementors are not going to attack anyone for a while.  
  
I know. However, I know that they will, but I cannot prevent it, Mora said.  
Your best idea would be to train Harry, Ron, and anyone else who is powerful and trustworthy in your magic. They would be good allies.  
  
Mora nodded. I would train them, but they need guidance from older and wiser wizards of my world, like my parents, to begin the lessons.  
  
You might not have time for that. Pearl sighed. Unless things fall right into place, Voldemort will win within a year.  
  
How do you know this? asked Mora, shocked.  
  
Unicorns have powers to communicate with each other. We keep our distance from each other, but we always know what is going on. And rumors have it that Voldemort is gathering ingredients for a powerful potion. And he's now got control over the Azkaban guards, as you know.  
  
What else?  
  
Some plan to attack a small village is in the works. But no one wants to get close enough to find out all the details.  
  
Mora sat on her knees, looking down at the floor. She heard Mahshi return from hunting for the day.  
  
Pearl perked up her ears, as if she heard something. A Council has been called.  
  
A Council?  
  
Pearl nodded. With all these developments, the unicorns of the world have decided to meet to discuss this in person. She looked at Mora. And you have to come.  
  
Why do I need to come?  
  
You will see when you get there. I'll just hint that you don't have a unicorn hair core wand for no reason. You are supposed to be allied with us.  
  
Mora looked hard at Pearl. When is the Council?  
  
Halloween night, in the heart of the Dark Forest.  
  
Mora sat up. I am not sure I can. I am supposed to collect stardust that night.  
  
That is why the Council is meeting that night. Pearl started to pace. You will be able to get your stardust. Just come. You are a guest of honor and you have to be there.  
  
Mora nodded. She realized how dark it was outside and knew it was time for Quidditch practice. She stood and stroked Mahshi. I will be there. I promise.   
  
Pearl smiled a unicorn smile. Goodnight. Have fun at Quidditch practice.


	19. Council

Council  
  
Halloween came all too quickly for the Gryffindors. They will enjoying Quidditch practice but now the pressure of the upcoming game had set in. The newcomers to the team had a bad case of nerves.  
  
Harry and Ron's brothers, Fred and George, were trying to calm everyone down. Ron was the worst of all, knowing he'd have to live up to his brothers' Quidditch legacy.  
  
As they all sat at the Halloween feast, Mora tried to talk to Ron. He seemed to be somewhere else, just staring at a spot on the wall of the Great Hall. She knew that in a few moments she would have to sneak out of the hall and go to Pearl. Pearl was going to lead the way to Council.  
  
Ron, are you going to ignore me all night? Mora tried to get his attention.  
  
I'm not ignoring you, he said, not taking his eyes off the wall.   
  
You have an interesting way of showing attention, then.  
  
I'm fine.  
  
I do not agree. You have not eaten anything, which is not normal for you. Are you that nervous about the game?  
  
Ron responded, harshly.  
  
Ron, I really am worried about you. Please tell me what is wrong.  
  
Ron turned to look at Mora. Look. I am fine and there is nothing to talk about. Leave me alone! His tone was sharp and full of anger.  
  
Mora was taken aback. She looked away and sighed. i_I can only imagine what is wrong, Ron. I wish I could help./i  
_  
She suddenly noticed it was time to leave to see Pearl. She casually walked out of the hall and towards the bathroom. After making herself invisible, she doubled back and headed outside.  
  
Sorry I'm late, Pearl, she apologized when she arrived at the stable.  
  
Pearl greeted her with the normal bow of the head. Are you ready? Mora nodded. Tonight, you will ride on me, because we do not have time to walk.  
  
Mora gasped. All the stories about unicorns she'd ever heard, no one was allowed to ride a unicorn unless in a dire situation.   
  
Tonight is a special night. Besides, you are a special person. Now, hop on. Pearl turned to Mora so she could mount.   
  
They exited the stable. Pearl began to trot, then run. Mora hugged the unicorn's sides with her knees. They ran faster than the wind for ten minutes before Pearl started to slow down. Mora could see a clearing ahead.  
  
A voice called out, Who goes there?  
  
Pearl responded in an actual voice, Pearl, daughter of Silverfur and Mora, Princess of Mahshi.  
  
The voice responded, When the water and the feather meet....  
  
A verse and rhyme are written sweet, finished Pearl.  
  
Come forward and take your place in the Council!  
  
Pearl trotted on. Mora leaned over and whispered, You can talk in a real voice? Why have you not before?   
  
This is a special time. Mora didn't understand at all.  
  
The clearing was illuminated by the moonlight. All around, she saw unicorns, both black and white, old and young, and all watching their entrance. They were laying on the ground, but with a integrity and pride Mora had never seen before. She knew they were from all over Europe and the British Isles. They had all come here for this, so this was probably extremely serious.   
  
Pearl and Mora proceeded to a very old black unicorn. He had a short gray beard on his chin and looked very wise. Pearl stopped and Mora slipped off. She sank to one knee and gracefully bowed to the unicorn.  
  
he said in a heavy voice, it is good to see you. I am Negran, leader of the Unicorn Council.  
  
Mora raised her head and looked at his face.  
  
We have business to attend to before you are needed, Negran said. Have a seat, please. He nodded over to one side and pointed to a spot with his horn.  
  
Mora and Pearl walked over to the spot. Mora sat on her knees and Pearl laid down next to her.  
  
Negran stepped to the middle of the clearing. Welcome friends! he bellowed. We are meeting under grave circumstances. Voldemort is gaining strength. We all know that everyone is in danger.  
  
Tonight, we have some important decisions to make. We have shied away from humans for generations. Right now, though, we are the ones who can see what is happening. A great killing is coming, we are certain. The humans deserve a fair warning. Do we go to the proper authorities and tell them?  
  
Chattering and talk began between all the unicorns. They seemed divided. Some wanted to tell but others feared humans so much that they dared not go near them.  
  
said a younger, white unicorn. The humans either want us in a freak show or in potions. What do we have to gain by helping them?  
  
Critor, you may not like them but they could protect us in the future when Dark wizards and witches prowl the forest again. Negran's voice remained calm and even.  
  
The unicorns argued a while. A young, golden unicorn piped up over everyone, There's a human here and she knows. Let her go and tell others.  
  
Mora smiled. And what if they don't believe her? asked another unicorn.  
  
Negran stamped his hoof. It will be their own folly if they don't listen. He looked at Mora. If you choose to, you could relay intelligence to your world from us.  
  
Mora said, as I understand, both of our species are in danger. I would not be a good friend if I did not help both. I will warn them. She turned to the others. I am sure of three ears that will listen; Dumbledore and my parents. Dumbledore would offer asylum for you who live nearby. My family could hide those who are from Europe.  
  
A unicorn stepped up to her. It was Critor. And why should we trust you? Just because you were born from an ancient bloodline we should put our life in your hands? He turned to the group. She could have easily betrayed us tonight. And you still allow her in?  
  
Pearl stood and stared down Critor. But she didn't betray us. You are so blind in your hatred, you....  
  
Critor turned to Pearl. Show some respect to your elders, you colt!  
  
Most the unicorns, that had been laying down, stood. Critor, you have crossed the line, Negran growled.   
  
He hung his head and grumbled something and moved away. Everyone relaxed again and laid down, except Negran.  
  
Our next order of business is the disappearance of Silverfur, Pearl's mother. If any are wondering why Mora, the human, is here tonight, it is because she has been caring for Pearl. Plus, she has come to begin fulfilling a prophecy.   
  
We all know what is possible if Silverfur was captured by Voldemort. No one has heard anything about or from her. We need to begin to watch out for each other. We should go against our lonesome ways and pair up. We cannot afford another of us to be captured.  
  
Groans and stamping of hooves went among the group. Everyone hated the idea, but saw it was necessary. A vote was taken and mast of them agreed.  
  
Those who wish to live alone, you may, at your own risk. The rest, pair up tonight before you leave.  
  
Negran looked up. The time approaches. Mora, Pearl, please come forward.  
  
They obeyed and stood before Negran. In a moment, the stardust storm will begin. Negran looked straight at Mora. And you will find out who you are.  
  
Mora looked from Negran to the sky. She saw what looked like fine glitter falling from the stars. It began to get heavier and rained down on her. It began to soak into her hair and skin. It tingled and felt cool on her face. She looked back down at her upturned hands, where she had collected some dust.  
  
She gasped and dropped the stardust. Her school robe was gone. Instead, she was wearing a white sleeveless dress, very similar to Greek goddess robes she had seen in paintings growing up. Mora looked over at Pearl, who had sprouted wings.   
  
Negran began to walk around them. Mora do you understand your past?  
  
A feeling of easiness and calm swept over her. I am a descendant of Aquarius, Mora replied.  
  
Pearl, who are you? Negran asked.  
  
I am a descendant of Pegasus.  
  
Do you both know and understand the prophesy? Negran continued circling around them.  
  
they both said.  
  
Mora, collect your stardust.  
  
She bent over and scooped up the fine dust that was thick around her feet. She placed it into the pouch she brought. By the time she straightened up, her school robe was back.   
  
The stardust transforms you into your true selves. This will only last as long as the situation that you would need the power, lasts. The magic of the stardust will always be with you when you need it.  
  
Indicating the ground, Negran said, Whatever that has fallen tonight, that has not been saved, will vanish in a few hours. Negran stood in front of Mora and Pearl. Ust the dust wisely. Now, let me initiate you as an honorary unicorn.  
  
Why do I deserve that honor?  
  
Your ancestors did great services to the race of unicorns. I am sure you will continue to further the tradition. Kneel please.  
  
Mora did and Negran took his horn and tapped Mora's left shoulder, then her right, before touching her forehead with the tip of his horn. Rise, Mora, Princess of Mahshi, Descendant of Aquarius, and Maiden of the Unicorns.  
  
She stood and smiled.  
  
hissed a unicorn in the shadows. Someone approaches. His voice turned back to the darkness. Who goes there?  
  
A weak, scared voice called back, I'm...m Ron Weasley!  
  
Mora gasped. i_What is Ron doing here?!/i  
_  
What is your business here? the voice called again.  
  
I... I followed Mora, I think. I... I wanted to make sure she's okay.  
  
Negran looked at Mora. You have a good friend.  
  
Cricor hissed, He's here to kill us. Don't be fooled. When should run him through.  
  
screamed Mora. He has a good heart. He did not know where I was going and feared for my safety. She turned to Negran. I will take him away, right now.  
  
Negran shook his head. Allow him in, he called to the guard. Mora turned pale. She didn't know what was going to happen.  
  
You may proceed.  
  
In a moment, Ron walked into the patch of moonlight. His eyes were large from fear. He saw Mora and seemed to relax a little. Negran stepped in front of him. Ron, you have intruded on a private meeting.  
  
I... I'm s...sorry, s...sir.  
  
Do not fear. I feel you have bravery and loyalty. You have a unicorn hair core wand, do you not?  
  
Ron trembled.   
  
Then you are welcome here as long as your heart is pure. You must have many characteristics of a unicorn to have a unicorn cored wand choose you. He turned to Mora. However, our time here has ended. You must return to Hogwarts.  
  
Thank you, sir. I will pass along information to Dumbledore. I will do my best to keep you safe. Mora bowed, respectfully.  
  
Pearl, Mora, and Ron, whom Mora had to escort by the elbow because he was shaking so bad, walked into the forest. Pearl instructed them both to climb on so they could get back to school faster. Mora got on behind Ron and they set off through the forest, again. Once back at the stable, Mora made sure the unicorn was comfortable before heading back to the castle. Under invisibility and silence, they made it back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Ron sat down in a chair when they got into the empty common room, after he reappeared. Why were you out there?  
  
Mora, who had just reached the stairs, dropped her head. She turned around. Ron, I am trying to figure that out for myself. Right now, I am tired, and I am going to bed. I suggest you should, too.  
  
Ron stayed seated. Mora began to go up the steps,. In a small voice, he said, I'm sorry about tonight.  
  
Do not worry. I am sorry, too. I never meant for you to feel threatened. I just wanted to help.  
  
Me, too.


	20. Quidditch and Encouragement

Quidditch and Encouragement  
  
In the Great Hall the next Saturday, Fred and George were trying to pep everyone up for the game. Mora was more than ready, though, and didn't need the pep talk. The nervous energy had built up to a boiling point. It was almost a relief to change into her scarlet Quidditch robes once they reached the locker rooms. The Weasley speeches continued in the changing rooms, as everyone's breakfasts were sitting like lead in thier stomachs.  
  
Just remember, said Fred, we have a title to defend.  
  
But we still want everyone to have fun, said George.  
  
Harry, it's bright out there. Keep your eyes out of the sun, of course, Fred suggested.  
  
George chimed in, Chasers, be careful with the Quaffle. Don't keep a loose grip on it.  
  
Fred turned to Mora, Just keep up with what you've done in practice. Then he turned to George, And hit that bloody Bludger every time!  
  
Everyone laughed a bit, and it seemed to lighten the mood. They gathered their brooms and walked to the entrance of the stadium. When they were announced, they mounted the brooms and flew around the stadium for a bit of warming up. Then they all gathered around the box holding the Quidditch balls. Madam Hooch was out on the field, next to the crate, waiting for the two teams to get into position. With a tweet of her whistle, she kicked open the chest and all four balls zoomed into the air.  
  
Mora headed straight for the goal posts on the Gryffindor end of the field, and keeping her eye on the Chasers too. She did not have to wait long before she blocked the first attempt by Ravenclaw to score. She watched all the Chasers intently, successfully blocking the many attempts by the Ravenclaws to score. Soon the score was thirty to zero after the Gryffinfors successfully scored three times in a row.  
  
She took her attention up to Harry for a moment while the Quaffle was moving to the other end of the pitch. He was making slow circles around the field, looking for the Snitch. Mora than once, a Bludger came close to hitting him, but he easily dodged it.  
  
Suddenly, Mora realized that the Quaffle was coming at her and she quickly returned her full attention to the game. Mora caught the Quaffle then, as Ron flew in front of her, she passed the ball off to him. He went straight down the field to score another ten points.  
  
The game went on for about thirty minutes. Mora was blocking every attempt Ravenclaw was making to score. Finally, she heard Madam Hooch's whistle. Harry had caught the Snitch.  
  
Once on the ground, Mora ran to him and asked, How did you catch it? I did not even see you go for it.  
  
I was just avoiding a Bludger and the Snitch appeared right in front of me. I grabbed it and..., Harry held out the winged, golden ball in his hand.  
  
Good game! said George.  
  
Fred came up. Yeah! Two hundred and fifty to zero!  
  
It's gotta be the first shutout game I've ever seen, said Ron, thanks to you, Mora. She blushed.  
  
It's time for a celebration! said Hermione, who had rushed out onto the field.  
  
We'll get the food, said Fred, with a wink. He and George ran back to the changing rooms to get out of their Quidditch robes.  
  
There were hugs all around on the field. Mora and Harry noticed that the Slytherins seemed a bit nervous. Their game against Gryffindor was fast approaching.  
  
The Gryffindor common room hummed with excitement when they got back. Harry got most of the handshakes and congratulation, but Mora and the other team members got their fair share, too.   
  
Mora sat with Ron in a corner of the room and watched the carryings on by the rest. Is it always this crazy when Gryffindor wins?  
  
Ron shook his head. Only when it's that good of a game.  
  
From what I saw, you were really good.  
  
Ron blushed. But you were better. You stopped the Quaffle every time!  
  
Harrry came over and sat next to Ron. Man, that was great! Ron, you were great! And Mora, wow! Ron beamed and Mora turned bright red.  
  
Fred and George appeared. Slytherin doesn't stand a chance! We'll win the Quidditch Cup again, for sure! said Fred. And the House Cup, too!  
  
As long as Longbottom doesn't loose all the points in Potions, commented George.  
  
Mora saw over the twins shoulders, Neville sitting alone in a chair. He looked crushed. Her blood boiled. That, was uncalled for, George, she said, firmly.  
  
The twins just blinked at her. You've got to admit, he does lose points in that class, Fred said.   
  
Neville took off to the bedrooms. Mora stood up and stared down the two Weasleys. In case you have not noticed, no Gryffindor earns points in Snape's class, not even Hermione. She stormed towards the stairs but rounded on the twins, again. Also, it would benefit you to make sure the one you are insulting is not within earshot when you speak ill about him.  
  
She went up the stairs and knocked on the boys' dormitory door. Mora could hear sobbing on the other side but no answer came. She knocked again and cracked the door open. Neville? Are you okay?  
  
You came to laugh at me, too? he said between sobs.  
  
No. I came to see how you were doing after those awful things were said.  
  
But they're right and you know it!  
  
Mora walked in and sat on a nearby bed. Neville, I will not deny you have lost many points in Potions class. But can you name any Gryffindor who has earned points from Professor Snape?  
  
Neville looked at Mora and shook his head. She could tell he had been troubled by this kind of teasing for a while.   
  
They sat in silence for a few moments before Neville finally said, I wish I could make it through one of his classes without losing a single point. Tears were coming back to his eyes. I don't even want to be good in Potions. I just wish I could stop messing up everyday.  
  
I could help you.  
  
But you won't, he said, in a pitiful voice.  
  
Let me rephrase what I have said. I will help you if you want my help.  
  
Neville looked at Mora and saw she was serious.   
  
Mora smiled. I think you have a confidence problem. Maybe I can show you a few different ways to learn the material. Neville looked confused. Once you learn it well, you will know you know it. Then, you will rely on that knowledge to carry you through your classes. Instead of wondering if you know what you are doing, you will be confident that you are correct in your actions. Does that make any sense?  
Neville nodded. Mora reached over and hugged him.  
  
Just then, Ron came in. When he saw Neville and Mora hugging, he turned white, then red, with anger. He said nothing, but grabbed a quill, parchment, and ink off his bureau and exited quickly.  
  
Mora saw how upset he was and remembered what Pearl had told her; _He likes you._ She realized how hugging Neville must have looked but didn't care. He needed her help and no one was going to make her stop. Neville deserved it.


End file.
